Une longue année commence
by debby69
Summary: os écrit pour le concours "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?" alors ça ce passe le jour de la rentrée, il y a du lemeon... pour le reste venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voici ma contribution au concours de lovelemen-in-fic**

**Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ?**

**Avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, je tiens à vous dire que c'est ma première fic sur Twilight et que c'est également mon premier lemon... puis aussi que je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de le publier...**

**j'ai essayer de conserver au maximum le caractère des personnages...**

**j'allais oublier... Twilight ne m'appartiens pas... tout est à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer... mais si elle sais pas quoi faire d'edward mais je sais...**

**bonne lecture**

**°SVS°**

Une longue année commence.

Aujourd'hui, je fais ma rentée, je passe en terminal, nouvelle année scolaire, la dernière passée au lycée. Cela aurai pu être super mais je viens d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville donc je suis dans un nouveau lycée, un lycée où je ne connais personne, ni élève ni professeur… et n'étant pas de nature très… sociable, pas que je sois asocial c'est juste que je suis d'une timidité maladive, je sens que l'année va être longue… très longue…

Mais quelle impolie… je ne me suis même pas présentée, moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella… pas par narcissisme, je ne me trouve pas belle… attention… je ne me trouve pas moche non plus… je suis plutôt normal… banale… 1m60, des yeux marron, des cheveux bruns ni raides ni bouclés… une jeune fille de 17 ans normale quoi… Bon revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à ma présentation, je suis Bella, j'ai 17 ans et j'ai quitté Renée, ma mère, et la ville ensoleillée de Phoenix en Arizona pour rejoindre Charly, mon père et Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse perdu au milieu des bois de l'état de Washington, moi qui n'aime ni le froid ni la pluie… je suis servi…

Alors vous allez me demander pourquoi je suis venue vivre avec Charly ? La réponse à cette question : Phil, le nouveau mari de Renée, il est pas méchant, au contraire, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui. Seulement c'est un joueur de baseball professionnel, donc il est en déplacement au moins une semaine sur deux et même si Renée restait avec moi à la maison, je voyais bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de suivre Phil dans ses nombreux déplacement. J'ai donc décidé de venir faire ma terminal ici… ça aurait pu être pire… j'aurais pu arriver en cours d'année.

Me voici donc le 1er septembre, devant l'immense lycée de Forks et une question me traverse l'esprit, pourquoi avoir construit un lycée aussi grand dans une ville aussi petite ? Je regarde ma montre, huit heures moins le quart, je quitte ma camionnette et me diriger vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps. Une fois celui-ci obtenu, je l'étudie… je grimace en constatant que je commence avec un double cours de Biologie Avancé… sympa… je me dirige tant bien que mal vers la salle de classe, forcément étant nouvelle je me perd et arrive la dernière en classe, forcément étant nouvelle tout le monde me dévisage, je le remarque et me mets de suite à rougir, j'avance tête baissé, jetant des coups d'œil **furtifs** autour de moi, cherchant une place vide et m'assurant au passage qu'aucun animal ne soit présent, parce qu'une dissection de **grenouille** pour la rentrée, ça le ferais pas vraiment… rigolez pas… j'y ai eu le droit l'an passé… **bizutage** de début d'année de la part des professeurs.. J'ai fini le cours à l'infirmerie…

Bon rien en vue, je suis soulagée, je m'installe à la seule place de libre, visiblement je suis à coté de la « tête d'ampoule », le premier cours de l'année n'a pas encore commencé qu'il est déjà plongé dans son manuel… ça promet…

- _« Bonjour »_

Je n'ai droit qu'à un grognement en guise de réponse… y a pas… l'année va être longue… je n'ai pas le temps d'insister que le prof arrive se présente et fais l'appel, je ne sais pas comment il a fait la liste de ses élèves mais le classement n'est pas alphabétique… ou alors on a pas le même alphabet lui et moi…

- _« Weber Angela, Stanley Jessica, Yorkie Eric, Cullen Edward… »_

À ce nom, mon voisin de paillasse relève la tête et répond présent. Avant qu'il ne replonge dans son manuel, je pus apercevoir son profil… mon dieu… il est magnifique, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir mais… wow… Apollon peut aller se rhabiller… aux cotés d'Edward Cullen il passerait pour Quasimodo… je suis ramenée sur terre par M. Banner qui commence son cours, enfin il nous explique comment va se dérouler l'année scolaire, le programme, il nous apprend également que nous travaillerons en binômes à partir du prochain cours et que comme les binômes de l'année dernière sont déjà formé, je me retrouve avec mon voisin de paillasse, sa réaction à cette nouvelle… un second grognement… on est mal barré… à moins qu'il ne soit muet… mais non, réfléchi Bella, il a répondu « présent » tout à l'heure… alors il parle… juste il ne parle pas avec toi…

La sonnerie retenti, annonçant la fin du cours, je regarde mon emploi du temps, dessin. Contrairement à toute à l'heure je trouve facilement la salle, je suis la première arrivée, je m'installe à un chevalet près de la fenêtre après quelques instant, un zébullons à ressort, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai, arrive près de moi et me prend dans ses bras…

_-_ _« Bonjour, je suis Alice… Alice Brendon… tu dois être Bella… »_

_- « Heu… oui… »_

Ça peut paraître bête mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à répondre, elle se recule et je peux la regarder, elle a des cheveux cours d'un noir de jais qui partent dans tout les sens, la peau blanche… très blanche encore plus que moi pourtant ma mère est albinos… des yeux d'une couleur que j'avais encore jamais vu… d'un noisette tellement clair et brillant qu'on aurait dit de l'or liquide, elle était légèrement plus petite que moi malgré le faite qu'elle se promène avec des chaussures à talons tellement grands qu'il suffirait que je les mettes aux pieds pour me casser la jambe… mais apparemment Alice devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de… choses… puisqu'elle arrivait à marcher avec… même à sautiller sur place… je réussis à me remettre les idées en place après cette… attaque…

_- « comment tu… »_

_- « Comment je sais que tu es Bella ? » _J'acquiesce _« Voyons bella… tout le monde le sais… c'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a de nouveaux arrivant à Forks… quand ça arrive tous les habitants le savent avant même que tout les cartons soient déballés… alors quand c'est la fille du shérif… tu t'étais à peine décidé que je le savais déjà… »_

_- « La magie des 'grandes' villes… »_ J'avais dis ça en grimaçant et Alice émit un petit rire.

_- « Oui… enfin… si on veut… » _elle regarda quelques secondes le chevalet vide au coté du miens puis reprit. _« Je peux m'installer ? »_

_- « Vas y… fais comme chez toi… »_

Quelques chose me dit que même si j'avais dit « non » elle se serait installé… Alice semble être comme ça… demander mais faire comme elle voulait au final. Je la regardais poser ses affaires puis s'asseoir sur le tabouret, elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

_- « Tu sais Bella… je suis sûre qu'on va être de grandes amies toutes les deux… »_

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable j'avais l'impression que le cours venait tout juste de commencer quand la cloche sonna. C'est vrai qu'avoir Alice et son bavardage incessant comme voisine aidaient à ne pas voir le temps passer mais elle semblait tellement gentille et attachante… Alice avait fini de ranger ses affaires et attendait que j'en fasse autant.

_- « tu manges avec nous ? »_

_- « Nous ? »_

_- « Ma famille est moi… »_

_- « Je ne veux pas déranger… »_

_- « Puisque je te le propose… il y aura aussi mon copain et sa sœur… »_

_- « Alice… je…_

_- « J'te laisse pas le choix Bella… tu viens c'est tout… »_

J'avais raison.. Alice ne prend pas le « non » pour réponse, avant même de comprendre, je me retrouvais entraînée à sa suite en direction de la cafétéria. Nous garnissions chacune un plateau, je regardais les différents plats proposés et soupirai, visiblement que ce soit à Phoenix ou à Forks la nourriture du self n'était définitivement pas… appétissante. Rien ne me donnait envie par contre Alice, elle, remplissait son plateau avec les premières assiettes qui passait sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je me décidais finalement pour une assiette de crudité… avec les légumes crus… pas trop de risques…

Puis Alice nous dirigea vers une table du fond où trois personnes étaient déjà installés, deux blonds, un brun, le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour les décrire était magnifique… vraiment… tous différents mais magnifique, lorsque nous arrivions, ils relevèrent la tête… si je n'avais encore jamais vu une telle d'yeux, j'en avais maintenant trois paires tournées vers moi plus une qui regardait le jeune homme blond.

_- « Bella, je te présente mon frère Emmett, sa copine Rosalie qui est aussi la sœur de mon Jasper… et voici Bella… »_

_- « bonjour »._

Celui que devait être Emmett se leva et me prit dans ses bras, bon… c'était un truc de famille, mais le câlin d'Emmett était très différent de celui de sa sœur, si malgré sa spontanéité Alice était douce, là j'avais l'impression de me faire étreindre par un ours… mais c'était pas désagréable. Lorsqu'il me relâcha je pris place aux cotés d'Alice qui s'était elle-même installée aux près de Jasper.

Nous faisions connaissance sans vraiment manger, Emmett et Jasper c'était plutôt lancé dans un combat de nourriture, au bout d'un moment Alice se redressa.

_- « Au faite… où est Edward ? »_

_- « Edward ? »_

_- « Mon autre frère.. »_

Quelles sont les chances pour que son Edward soit aussi mon Edward ? Attend Bella « Ton » Edward… depuis quand c'est « Ton » Edward ? Enfin le Edward qui était à mes cotés en Biologie qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le cours… soyons réaliste aucune... Beaucoup trop différent d'Alice et Emmett. Ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit.

_- « Il ne devrait pas tarder, madame Goff lui a demandé de l'aider à ranger du matériel vidéo… et tu connais Edward… plus serviable tu meurs…_

Emmett reprit en souriant. _« T'inquiète petite sœur… il va arriver… » _Puis jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi. _« D'ailleurs quand on parle du monstre… le voilà… »_

_Je n'avais toujours pas tourné la tête, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi… voulais-je vraiment savoir si Edward était Mon Edward… puis je me rappelais qu'Alice avait dis s'appeler Brendon alors que monsieur Banner, lors de l'appel avait appelé mon Edward… Edward Cullen… cela mettait donc fin à mes interrogations. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir déçu en réalisant qu'il n'était pas possible que les deux Edward soient la même personne et avant que je ne puisse le retenir, un soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres._

_« Alors Eddy… quand va tu apprendre à dire « non »? »_

_« Ne m'appelle pas Eddy… »_

_« C'est vrai… tu préfères Eddy-chou… »_

_« Emmett » _

Je me raidi en reconnaissant Sa voix, c'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas beaucoup entendu puisque le seule mot qu'il avait prononcé en ma présence était « présent » mais c'était lui… je le savais, mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, tout le self devait l'entendre. Je me retournais doucement pour faire face à la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu… honnêtement, son profil ou alors ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice, j'avais beau chercher un qualificatif qui rendrait hommage à sa personne, rien ne me vint à l'esprit… il avait les mêmes yeux que ses frères et soeurs, pourtant les siens… je les trouvais encore plus beaux, peut-être était-ce dû à sa couleur de cheveux, châtain avec des reflets roux, il avait du passer la main dedans une paire de fois puisqu'ils étaient totalement décoiffé, à moins qu'il n'ai pas pris la peine de se coiffer ce matin… mais ça lui donnait un petit air… sexy était le terme qui s'en approchait le plus et ses lèvres… mon dieu ses lèvres… pleines… j'eus tout de suite envie de les goûter, histoire de vérifier si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air… je secouais la tête, depuis quand moi Bella Swan, avait se genre de pensée ?

Cette fois ce fut Alice qui me ramena sur terre.

_« Bella… voici mon autre frère Edward… »_

_« On se connaît » _Se fût Edward qui lui répondit, sa voix était froide et je m'en sentais vexée.

Emmett leva un sourcil. _« ha bon ? »_

Cette fois je fut la plus rapide. _« On est en binôme en Bio Avancé… »_

La pile électrique enfin Alice reprit la parole. _« c'est formidable… Alors vous avez déjà fais connaissance… »_

_« Heu… non… pas vraiment… » _J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne me voyais pas dire à Alice que pendant les deux heures de cours je n'avais eu le droit qu'à deux grognement de la part de son frère.

Mais Emmett sembla le deviner. _« Bella… ne me dit pas que mon frère a oser te grogner dessus… »_

J'étais encore plus mal à l'aise. _« Je ne le dirais pas alors… »_

Il se mit à rire et retourna vers son frère. _« Eddy… il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à être plus sociable… Esmée ne serait pas heureuse de savoir que tu « grognes » sur les jolies jeunes filles… »_

Edward regarda son frère d'une façon mauvaise si il avait pu le tué d'un regard, Emmett baignerait dans son sang._ « Et toi arrête de m'appeler Eddy… »_

Sur ce il prit place en face de moi et tritura plus qu'il ne mangea le contenu de son plateau, ne parlant que très rarement, en faite, c'était seulement pour répondre aux questions de ses frères et sœurs sur son emplois du temps, j'appris ainsi que comme moi il avait cours de sport pour finir la journée. Cela me fit penser qu'il fallait que je prenne rendez-vous avec un médecin pour me faire dispenser.

_« Dis Alice… tu aurais un bon médecin à me conseiller ? »_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça… » _Puis elle s'inquiéta. _« Pourquoi ? T'es malade ? »_

_« Non je vais bien… c'est juste pour me faire dispenser de sport… »_

Emmett me regarda comme si se faire dispenser de sport était un crime fédéral… quoi que vu sa carrure, il était clair que lui était sportif… _« pourquoi Miss Swan ? On est pas sportif en Arizona ? »_

_« Non… c'est pas ça… c'st que… pour faire simple, on va dire que le chemin le plus court entre l'infirmerie et moi… ben c'est un cours de sport… »_

_« T'abuserais pas un peu ? »_

_« Malheureusement non… »_ Emmett me regarda avec un air surpris. _« On va dire pour faire court que mon sens de l'équilibre est nul… voir carrément inexistant… L'année dernière, j'ai fini 4 fois aux urgences juste à cause des cours de sport… alors comme j'aime pas souffrir, je préfère m'abstenir… »_

Alice passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serra légèrement contre elle. _« t'en fais pas Bella… cette année tu as un truc en plus… tu as Edward dans ta classe… et je te promets que jamais mon frère ne laisserait quoi que ce soit t'arriver… » _Il y eu un silence et franchement, j'étais tellement gênée que j'hésitais entre me sauver en courant (franchement, j'avais plus de chance de finir étalée au milieu du self) ou me cacher sous la table (plus réalisable). Mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle enchaîna _« N'Est-ce pas Edward ? Tu vas veiller sur Bella ? »_

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête comme si il venait d'être brusquement ramené sur terre. _« Heu oui… bien sur.. » _Il me regarda et m'adressa un sourire en coin absolument irrésistible puis il replongea dans son assiette et dans ses pensées.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours, retenti stoppant Alice dans son délire de planification de shopping le week-end prochain… planning dans lequel elle m'incluait contre ma volonté. Ce fut la 1ère fois que j'accueilli avec joie le cours de sport. Joie qui s'estompa rapidement quand Edward se releva le premier en soupirant, donnant le signal aux autres de se lever. Je pris mon plateau et me dirigea vers la sorti, en déposant mon plateau, je ne pu m'empêcher de constater que comme moi, ils n'avaient presque rien mangé.

Je pris ensuite la direction du gymnase en compagnie d'Edward, après plusieurs minutes à marcher dans un silence seulement troublé par quelques grognements étouffés, je me décidais malgré ma timidité à prendre la parole.

_« Je suis désolée… »_

Cela eu au moins le mérite d'attirer son attention, puisqu'il me regarda en haussant un sourcil. _« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop… c'est juste que… t'es pas… obligé de… »_

_« je suis pas obligé de quoi ? »_

_« De rester avec moi… je vois bien que n'a pas envie…. C'est pas la peine de te forcer… je peux rester seule… ça va pas me tuer… »_

Il me regarda en silence, il ne semblait pas comprendre. _« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est pas parce qu'Alice t'a en quelque sorte demandé de rester avec moi et de « veiller » à ma sécurité que tu dois te sentir obliger de le faire… j'me doute bien qu'il est difficile de dire « non » à ta sœur…. Alors vraiment te force pas… »_

Je ne me pensais pas capable d'une telle franchise avec une personne que je ne connais pas mais j'en avais marre, nous avions passé une partie de la matinée ensemble et tout ce que j'avais eu de sa part c'était 4 grognements et 3 mots… enfin à peu près.

Je ne m'étais rendu compte que nous nous étions arrêtés que lorsque je repartis en direction du gymnase en lui tournant le dos.

Malgré le fait que je marchais le plus vite possible qu'il m'était possible, je sentis rapidement une main se refermer sur mon bras me forçant à m'arrêter et me retourner.

_« je ne me force pas… »_

_« C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes… »_

_« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »_

_« parce que tu sais ce que je pense ? »_

_« « Non… et… ça… c'est pas… juste Bella… je te promets… je ne me force pas… » _Il me fixa quelques secondes en silence puis il repris_. « On devrait y aller… nous allons être en retard… »_

Sans rien dire je me remis en route, parfaitement consciente qu'il marchait à coté de moi.

_« on pourrait, je sais pas moi… juste… essayer d'être… amis… »_

Lui jetant un petit coup d'œil, je pu constater qu'il semblait hésiter en grimaçant. _« Je… je ne crois pas que cela soit… une bonne idée… »_

_« Ok »_

Sans rien ajouter de plus, j'entrais dans le vestiaire réservé aux filles, je ne voulais pas lui montrer à quel point son refus d'amitié m'avait blessé.

Je pris place devant le casier qui m'avait été attribué et commençais à me changer en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions.

Il n'y avait pas à dire… cette année allais être longue…

Une fois changée, j'entrais dans le gymnase, je regardais autour de moi, plusieurs élèves étaient déjà en tenue et commençaient à installer le matériel. Je repérais rapidement Edward de l'autre coté de la salle en train de descendre un panier de basket, je sorti de mes pensées quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

_« Salut, moi c'est Mike… Newton… et toi tu dois être Isabella… »_

_« Juste Bella… »_

_« Ok juste Bella… on se mets ensemble ? »_ Je dus faire une drôle de tête puisqu'il réalisa le double sens de ses paroles. _« Pour le cours… le prof nous fait toujours commencer l'année par des matchs de basket en deux contre deux… »_

_« Je suis une catastrophe en sport… »_

_« C'est pas grave… je suis sure que tu est bonne… et que tu joue très bien… »_

_« Je veux plutôt dire que je suis tellement maladroite que tu risques de finir à l'hôpital »_

_« Je prend le risque… »_

_« si tu veux… c'est ta tête après tout… »_

En effet, le prof nous fit faire plusieurs match en deux contre deux, une sorte de tournoi, le truc du genre « les gagnants montent, les perdants descendent », je faisais donc équipe avec Mike, il jouait plutôt bien… même très bien puisque malgré le handicap que ma présence dans son équipe lui apportait, il arrivait à gagner les matchs. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, nous nous retrouvions sur le terrain numéro 1.

Je du constater qu'Edward était notre nouvel adversaire, il faisait équipe avec une jeune fille, Jessica Stanley, si je ne me trompe pas, elle était avec nous en classe de bio. Il nous toisa du regard puis marmonna un truc que je ne réussi pas à comprendre. Le prof siffla le début du match et tout de suite un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes. Si moi j'essayais d'éviter au maximum de me retrouver sur la trajectoire du ballon, Jessica elle ressemblait à une vrai pom-pom girl … gloussant dés qu'Edward avait le ballon… ce qui m'irritais sans aucune raison.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était arrivé à Mike ou à Edward mais il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus qu'un simple match de basket en jeu, ils se livraient un combat acharné au bout de presque 15 minutes je dus me prendre un ballon dans la tête puisqu'une violente douleur me prit sur la tempe gauche tandis que je commençais à voir flou, j'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps alors je me laissais glisser contre le mur qui était à porté de main.

À demi consciente, je distinguais de la présence devant moi, en me concentrant, je réussi à distinguer plusieurs visages, celui du professeur, Mike, Jessica en arrière plan et devant celui d'Edward, il semblait vraiment inquiet.

_« Bella… Bella… tu m'entends ? »_

_« …. »_

_« Bella… c'est moi… Bella… regarde moi… »_

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me concentrais sur son visage. _« Edward… qu'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

_« Je suis désolé… tu as reçu un ballon en pleine tête… je suis désolé… je n'ai pas fais assez attention… ça va ? »_

_« Je crois… j'en ai vu d'autre… j'ai la tête dure… »_

Le prof prit la parole pour ce qui me semblai la première fois. _« Je vais quand même faire venir une ambulance… je serais plus rassuré si tu voyais un médecin… »_

_« non… vraiment je vous assure… ça va aller… »_

_« Mlle Swan… »_

_« Vraiment monsieur… un aspirine et ça ira mieux… »_

_« Bon d'accord… mais tu rentres chez toi tout de suite… »_

_« Je l'accompagne. »_

_« D'accord… allez vous changer. »_

_« Je vous signal que je suis là… je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule… »_

_« Mlle Swan soit vous laissez monsieur Cullen vous raccompagner soit je fais venir une ambulance… »_

_« Monsieur… »_

_« Bella… s'il te plait… je serais plus rassuré si tu ne reprenais pas le volant… tu as quand même pris un ballon en pleine tête… tu es encore à moitié sonné… »_

_« D'accord de toute façon … j'ai pas le choix… »_

_« Absolument… et si tu es sage… t'auras le droit à une **sucette**… »_

Je ne pu retenir un sourire à ce trait d'humour. _« Je préfère les __**chamalows**__… »_

Edward m'aida à me relever et me soutint pendant que je marchais en direction du vestiaire une fois devant porte, il me relâcha le bras.

_« Je t'attends de l'autre coté… »_

Je rentrais dans le vestiaire et me changeais aussi vite que possible, puis sorti rejoindre Edward dans le couloir. Il était déjà là à m'attendre, il sourit et prit mon sac sans que je ne puisse protester, il me dirigea ensuite vers le parking mais me retint par le bras alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chevrolet.

_« Bella… tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »_

_« Ma voiture est par là… »_

_« Et la mienne est de ce coté… tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser conduite… »_

_« Ben en faite si… »_

_« Pas question… »_

Je ne répondis rien et le laissa me conduire vers une voiture grise… une Volvo je crois…. Il m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à m'installer puis il pris place à son tour derrière le volant. Edward conduisait bien, certes il conduisait vite mais il conduisait bien, pas de secousse ou de brusque changement de trajectoire. Je me sentais bien dans sa voiture, en sécurité… elle avait la même odeur que lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant chez moi que je me rendis compte que je ne lui avait pas donné mon adresse puis je me souvins que j'étais la fille du Shérif et qu'en conséquence tout le monde devait savoir où j'habitais.

Edward sorti de la voiture prit mon sac et m'accompagna devant la porte, j'eut un peu de mal à trouver le trou de la serrure mas je parvint finalement à déverrouiller la porte. Alors que j'allais me retourner vers Edward pour le remercier de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi, je sentis sa main dans le bas de mon dos me pousser à l'intérieur, il referma la porte posa mon sac dans le couloir puis il me conduisit jusqu'au salon où il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé avant de partir en direction de la cuisine. Il revint à peine une seconde plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une boite d'aspirine dans une main et une serviette contenant des glaçons dans l'autre. Il s'installa à coté de moi et le tendis le verre.

_« Tiens… bois ça… »_

_« Merci… »_

_« Je t'ai fait une poche de glace… sinon… demain tu… tu risques d'avoir une bosse… »_

Il posa la poche de glace sur ma tempe, le froid me fit grimacer.

_« Désolé »_

_« Ca va… c'est juste que c'est froid… »_

Il fit une drôle de grimace._ « C'est de la glace… »_

Nous sommes resté quelques minutes comme ça puis je levais le bras pour tenir moi-même la poche de glace, je frissonnais en rencontrant sa main, main qu' fit lentement redescendre le long de mon visage, remettant, au passage, une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille du bout des doigts puis il laissa sa main là sur ma joue. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, me perdant dans l'or liquide de ses prunelles.

J'eus l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu puis d'une légère pression de la main, il me rapprocha de lui, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. À nouveau il semblait hésiter puis je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur ma bouche.

Surprise par la douceur de ses lèvres, je ne pu réagir, Edward du mal interpréter mon immobilisme puis qu'il commença à se reculer. Sentir ses lèvres se séparer des miennes me permis de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, au fur et à mesure qu'Edward se reculait, je me redressais afin que nos bouches restent en contact. Il ne se passa pas une seconde plus avant que je ne sente les lèvres d'Edward bouger sur les miennes.

Quand je sentis la langue d'Edward frôlant mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, je relâchais la poche de glace pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, alors que la main d'Edward qui était sur ma joue parti se perdre dans mes cheveux tandis que la seconde se posa sur ma talle m'approchant plus près de lui.

Mon dieu… je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça… pas que j'ai énormément d'expérience dans ce domaine… en faite on pourrait même considérer que Ceci était mon 1er baiser, c'était tellement bon que lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent pour nous permettre de respirer… la condition humaine… je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je réalisais que j'étais assisse à califourchon sur ses genoux alors qu'Edward avait toujours une main dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre était passée sous mon pull et me caressait doucement le bas du dos.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux et j'eu l'impression d'y voir ce déroulé un vrai combat intérieure.

_« Bella… »_

_« Chut… »_

Je posais un doigts sur sa bouche, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'on ne devait pas… que c'était une erreur. Je me penchais et cette fois c'est moi qui pris l'initiative du baiser. Edward ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, sa langue jouant avec la mienne… c'était tout simplement fabuleux mais je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus. Avant de comprendre ce que je faisait, j'étais en train de déboutonner sa chemise, je voulais… je devais sentir sa peau, lorsque ma main se posa contre son torse, je le sentis se figer, plus aucun mouvement… je me demandais même si il respirait.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Bella… je… je… »_

_« Tu… quoi Edward ? »_

_« c'est… Je sais pas… »_

_« Moi je sais… embrasse moi Edward… »_

Il le fit, j'avais craint pendant un instant qu'il ne fasse machine arrière mais non au contraire, il s'engagea encore un peu plus dans notre étreinte puisque sa deuxième main glissa à son tour sous mon pull et vint trouver ma poitrine qu'il caressa par-dessus la dentelle de mon soutien gorges. À ce contact, je poussais un long gémissement tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière, offrant ainsi mon cou à Edward. Il s'y installa, déposant des millions de petit baiser allant de sous mon oreille jusqu'au creux de mon épaule… aussi loin que mon pull le lui permettait.

Je senti ses mains tirer sur mon pull cherchant à l'enlever et cela me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, je me redressais vivement, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici… dans le salon de Charly. Alors qu'Edward me regardait surpris, je me relevais puis je lui tendis la main l'invitant à en faire autant.

Il la saisit et se mit debout, il m'interrogea du regard mais je parti en le tirant à ma suite. Je sentais le regard interrogatif d'Edward dans mon dos alors que nous montions les escalier. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je fus prise d'un doute… qu'Est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? j'invitais dans ma chambre un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas il y a 8 heure… mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver sa mal… qu'Est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Puis je sentis la main d'Edward se resserrer autour de la mienne. Je pris alors ma décision et je tournais lentement la poignée de la porte, je nous fis entrer dans ma chambre puis je me retournais pour refermer soigneusement la porte, m'appuya quelque seconde contre cette dernière. Je sentis Edward poser ses deux mains sur ma taille, collant son torse contre mon dos.

_« Bella… »_

Le simple fait d'entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit craquer, je me retournais vivement plongeant sur ses lèvres, lui demandant à nouveau un baiser, qu'il m'accorda, alors que mes mains faisaient glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, caressant ses bras musclés au passage. Je souris contre sa bouche en sentant un frisson le parcourir. Puis se furent ses mains qui remontèrent le long de mon buste emportant mon vêtement avec elles, je levais les bras pour l'aider.

Je me sentis gênée lors que je réalisais que j'étais en soutien gorge devant lui, je rougis en ramenant vivement mes bras devant moi, cachant au mieux ma poitrine à son regard. Il prit mes poignets dans ses mains me forçant à replacer mes bras le long de mon corps.

_« ne te cache pas… tu es belle… »_

_« C'est toi qui me dit ça… »_

_« je suis plutôt bien placé pour te dire ça… Bella… tu es vraiment très… belle… »_

Je poussais un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de ma poitrine, léchant, embrassant, suçant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau exposée pour lui.

Appréciant, énormément les caresses de sa bouche, mes mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux et pressèrent son visage encore plus contre ma poitrine, puis je l'entraînais doucement vers le lit.

Je me laissait tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec moi, je gémi en sentant son corps au dessus du mien, je l'embrassais à nouveau lorsque je le sentis se détacher de moi, se relevant légèrement.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Bella… je… j'ai… jamais… enfin… j'ai… ce que je veux dire… c'est que… je… je suis… »_

_« Moi aussi… »_

Je levais une main et la posais sur son visage, caressant doucement sa joue de mon pouce. Sa gêne et son inexpérience était touchante mais cela me rassura… si nous apprenions ensemble… j'aurais moins peur… moins de risque de le décevoir… parce que je devais admettre que si j'avais une vague idée de la « technique et théorie » je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment m'y prendre en pratique… et j'avais extrêmement peur de le décevoir… de ne pas lui donner de plaisir…

Décidant de me jeter à l'eau, je me redressais à mon tour et commençais à embrasser sa mâchoire remontant lentement vers son oreille, je passais les secondes suivantes à taquiner le lobe de cette dernière, les gémissements qu'Edward poussait me laissaient comprendre qu'il appréciait le traitement que j'appliquais à son corps, puis je repris la route de mes baisers le long de son cou continuant sur son torse musclé, redessinant au passage les lignes de ses abdominaux du bout de mes doigts.

Je fus surprise par cette sensation, ses muscles étaient si développés, son torse si puissant et si doux en même temps mais ce qui me surpris le plus fût sa température, il était si froid… mais cela ne me dérangeais pas… au contraire… le feu contre la glace… j'avais tellement chaud que j'avais peur de me consumer sur place… alors j'accueillais sa… fraîcheur avec plaisir.

Je commençais à défaire la ceinture d'Edward lorsque ce dernier me pris par les épaules me forçant à me redresser et il m'embrassa tendrement me faisant doucement m'étendre sur le lit, s'installant à mes cotés. Il posa une main de l'autre coté de mon corps puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau, il laissa ensuite ses mains se promener sur mon corps, caressant doucement mes flancs… remontant le long de mon dos me faisant ressentir tellement de chose que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, un long frisson me parcouru quand je sentis Edward m'enlever mon soutien gorge.

Je rougis en sentant son regard sur la poitrine nue, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me voyais ainsi et j'avais peur… peur de ne pas lui plaire… peur qu'il ne me trouve pas à son goût… que je ne soit pas assez belle pour lui. Je fermai les yeux, refusant inconsciemment, son jugement, Edward posa à nouveau sa main sur mon visage.

_« Bella… regarde moi… »_ J'ouvris doucement les yeux et ne vis aucune trace de jugement dans son regard, au contraire, je n'y voyais que tendresse, douceur et désir. _« Tu es… tellement belle…. »_

Il plongea à nouveau sur ma poitrine, aspirant dans sa bouche la pointe d'un de mes seins alors que l'autre était caressé par sa main froide, déclanchant en moi des frissons de plaisir totalement incontrôlables.

Je laissais ma tête basculer de gauche à droite, tentant vainement de maîtriser les réactions de mon corps, lorsqu'Edward estima avoir passé de temps sur ma poitrine, je le senti descendre le long de mon ventre, recouvrant de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de ma peau, Edward s'attarda longuement dans le creux de mon nombril, faisant tourner sa langue autour de ce point. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que cette partie de mon corps puisse être aussi sensible mais elle l'était et visiblement Edward s'en était aperçu, vu que je sentais son sourire contre mon ventre à chacun de mes gémissements.

Puis je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon corps pour finalement se rejoindre sur le devant de mon pantalon, inconsciemment je creusais mon ventre pour l'encourager à l'enlever, il l'ouvrit puis le fit doucement descendre le long de mes jambes. En même temps il me retira chaussures et chaussettes, je le sentis se relevé quelque seconde pendant qu'il me débarrassait de mes vêtements. Voilà, j'étais maintenant allongés avec seulement un shorty devant lui et je réalisais que je ne me sentais pas gênée, c'était Edward et j'avais confiance.

Je ne remarquais qu'Edward avait également retiré son pantalon que lorsque je sentis la peau nue de ses jambes sur les miennes. Sentir son corps contre le mien s'était la sensation la plus… fantastique que je puisse éprouver, quoi que sentir la protubérance dans son boxer contre ma hanche… ça c'était dix fois, cent fois mieux…

Mon dieu… je ne vais pas survivre… si le simple frottement de nos sexes à travers nos sous vêtements m'envoyais déjà en orbite… je peux assurer que j'étais déjà en orbite sinon comment expliquer les étoiles que je voyais danser devant mes yeux ? Les battements de mon cœur ne vont pas pouvoir suivre pour… le reste… j'avais déjà l'impression que mon cœur essayait de sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Suivant mes gémissements, Edward fit d'abord passer sa main sur mon shorty, caressant doucement mon intimité par-dessus la dentelle… seigneur, il allait me tuer… puis lentement il fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur, caressant avec délicatesse ma douce toison… dieu tout puissant… je jurerais que rien ne pouvais être aussi bon que ça…. Alors que la main d'Edward descendait encore plus bas, laissant ses doigts courir le long de mes plis intime, je pris sa tête entre mes mains afin de porter ses lèvres à bouche, ma langue partit d'elle-même à la recherche de la sienne, avalant ses grognement de plaisir.

Je cessais de respirer lorsqu'Edward fit doucement rentrer un doigt en moi, mon corps s'arqua instinctivement en réaction à cette…. « intrusion ». Edward s'écarta légèrement afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien, qu'il ne m'avait pas fait mal… enfin c'est ce que je suppose, je ne lis pas dans les pesées… je ne suis pas télépathe…

_« Bella… »_

J'étais tellement prise dans mes émotions que tout ce que je pu lui répondre était un truc qui ressemblais à ça. _« Grnhmmmm »_

Mais cela sembla l'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. _« Bella… regarde moi bébé… ça va ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermer, je tombais de suite dans l'or assombris par le désir de ses prunelle, je dus me concentrer pour formuler une réponse cohérente. _« Je vais ben Edward… mieux que bien…. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie… »_

Un sourire à la fois tendre et arrogant vint prendre place sur son visage, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de sourire de comme ça… il devrait même lui être interdit de sourire comme ça… ça le rendais encore plus beau. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser puis il remonta doucement le long de ma mâchoire pour arriver juste sous mon oreille où il murmura d'un voix douce et rauque. _« Moi aussi Bella… je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de telle… de toute mon existence… » _

Et là, lentement commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main, faisant doucement entrer et sortir son index en moi, lorsque mes hanches se mirent à bouger sur le même rythme que sa main et que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaule, caressant le haut de son dos, pour le rapprocher de moi, Edward permis à un deuxième doigt d'entrer à l'intérieur de mon intimité alors que son poucevint danser autour de mon clitoris, je sentis… une « boule », faute de terme plus adéquat, une « boule » irradier et grossir lentement entre mes reins, m'emportant je ne sais où, mais avec Edward au commande j'étais certaine que la destination n'étais pas sur terre.

J'avais perdu tout contrôle sur les battements de mon cœur tout comme je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ma respiration totalement anarchique. J'étais sur le point de partir définitivement lorsque je réalisais que je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça… je ne voulais pas avoir mon 1er orgasme en « égoïste », je voulais avoir Edward en moi à ce moment. Bon d'accord, techniquement j'avais DEJA Edward en moi, mais ce n'était pas ses doigts que je voulais sentir en moi, je voulais cette parti de lui qui m'était encore inconnu, cette parti que je sentais dure et frémissante contre ma cuisse. Alors doucement je mis ma main sur la sienne le faisant stopper ses gestes. Il me regarda en haussant les sourcil.

_« Pas comme ça…. »_

_« Bella ? »_

_« Pas comme ça Edward… je te veux en moi… »_

Pour bien lui faire comprendre, je plaçais mes mains sur la chute de ses reins, passant timidement mes doigts sous son boxer. Gagnant en assurance je commençais à masser ses fesses musclés et douces. Visiblement mon message était bien passé puis qu'il se redressa sur ses genoux, Edward fit doucement descendre mon sous vêtement le long de mes jambes en une lente caresse, puis il retira son propre boxer.

J'étais là allongée sur mon lit, ne quittant pas son regard puis timidement je fit descendre mon regard sur son corps, admirant son torse d'une blancheur de neige avec seulement quelques poils par ci par là, il était plutôt musclé pour un jeune homme de 17 ans puis mon regard repris son chemin. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur cette parti de lui qui m'était encore inconnu, celle qui faisait de lui un homme, son sexe dur et fièrement dressé de désir pour moi, j'eu un mouvement de recul instinctif et mes jambes se resserrèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je commençais à paniquer… Dieu tout puissant… ça n'allait jamais entrer en moi… c'était… c'était trop… trop… gros… trop long… ça n'arrivera jamais à se glisser à l'intérieur de mon intimité… je n'en avais jamais vu mais j'étais sûre qu'Edward avait été… comment dire… gâté par la nature…

Il dû percevoir ma peur dans mes yeux, à moins que ce ne soit dans mon mouvement de recul parce que faut être honnête… il était loin d'être discret, puisqu'il posa doucement sa main sur mon visage, caressant tendrement ma joue.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Oui… » _je lui répondis d'une toute petite voix.

_« Ça va bébé ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »_

_« NON ! » _Je n'avais pas pu retenir ce cri du cœur. _« C'est juste… que… je… que… c'est trop… c'est tellement.. Ça… »_

_« Bella… bébé ? »_

_« Edward…. Ça rentrera pas… c'est…. C'est… trop… gros…. Ça passera jamais… »_

_« Bella…. Tu me fais confiance ? »_

_« Oui… »_

C'était vrai, je lui faisais confiance, je ne connaissais pas hier, il avait passé une partie de la journée à me grogner dessus mais j'étais là… nous étions là… nus… et je lui faisait confiance…

Avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je sentis les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, son corps couvrir le mien, m'obligeant à ouvrir les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer correctement. Ses mains reprirent les caresses, tantôt sur mes sains, tantôt sur mes hanches ou mes cuisses, annihilant toutes mes peurs et craintes, provoquant à nouveau de délicieux frissons en moi.

Mes mains, elles aussi avaient recommencer à caresser se corps parfait qui m'était offert, ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses, ses cheveux, toute parti de lui que je pouvais atteindre. Je senti une de ses une de ses mains quitter mon corps pour guider son sexe tendu à mon entré plus qu'humide. Puis au moment où il aurait du me pénétrer, Edward s'arrêta.

_« Edward ? »_

_« Je… j'ai peur…. »_

Cette fois c'était à moi de le rassurer car je n'aurais pas supporter d'arrêter maintenant. _« De quoi ? »_

Il semblait hésiter à se confier à moi. _« De… de te faire… saigner… que tu ai mal… __vraiment mal… et que tu saignes beaucoup… je ne sais pas si… si… »_

_« Edward… regarde moi…. Ça ira bien… j'ai confiance en toi… »_

_« Tu m'arrêtes si jamais je te fais vraiment trop mal… »_

Je devais avoir trouvé les bons mots puisqu'il commença à entrer en moi centimètre par centimètre, observant mes réactions. Ce n'était pas désagréable… bizarre mais définitivement pas désagréable. Je le sentis s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva à la barrière que formait mon hymen. Il sembla hésiter à nouveau alors je posais ma main sur sa joue, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour me rassurer, je lui souri pour lui donner mon consentement. Il plaça à son tour une main sur mon visage puis caressa doucement mes cheveux, je soufflais un grand coup pour me détendre au maximum puis j'hochais la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre d'y aller.

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de doucement reculer pour finalement s'enfoncer vivement en moi en un seul coup de rein.

Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas hurler ma douleur… mon dieu que ça faisait mal…. Je n'aurais jamais cru que m'on pouvais autant souffrir… pour cacher ma souffrance à Edward, je blotti mon visage dans le creux de son cou mais je ne pu retenir quelque larmes. Puis un liquide, chaud et gluant se mit à couler de mon intimité et je sentis Edward se crisper contre moi, un grognement sorti de sa poitrine, malgré ma douleur si n'avait pas été sur que c'était un jeune homme qui partageait mon lit et une parti de mon corps, j'aurais eu l'impression d'être avec un félin…. Un gros chat… style… puma enragé… Je reculais la tête pour le regarder, il semblait avoir du mal à se contrôler, son visage était tordu dans une drôle de grimace.

Lorsqu'il vit les sillons de mes larmes, toute trace de rage disparue de ses yeux et de son visage, laissant place à un océan de douceur et de tendresse avec peut-être un peu de culpabilité, il posa ses lèvres sur mes joues, chassant toues traces de douleur ou de souffrance, buvant mes larmes puis à son tour il posa sa tête contre mon épaule pour murmurer à mon oreille.

_« Je suis désolé… pardonne moi bébé… je suis désolé… pardonne moi… je… je ne voulais pas… je suis désolé… »_

Lorsqu'Edward bougea légèrement pour prendre appui sur ses avant-bras afin de me soulager du poids pourtant agréable, de son corps, je sentis son sexe bouger en moi, provocant contre toute attente d'exquises sensation, je ne pu retenir un gémissement.

« Bella ? »

« C'est… bon Edward… c'est… agréable… »

Alors doucement il se mit à bouger en moi, lentement je sentis la « boule » se reformer au creux de mes reins au rythme de ses va et vient. Mes gémissements, que j'avais arrêté d'essayer de contrôler, augmentaient en même temps que ma « boule » grossissait.

Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ces sensations, la douleur que j'avais éprouvé lors de la 1ère entrée d'Edward en moi, était largement compenser par le plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir maintenant. Perdu dans mes émotions, je me demandais si Edward prenait autant de plaisir que moi, je me concentrais alors sur mon partenaire et je fut heureuse de constater que lorsqu'il ne léchait pas la fine peau de mon cou, il poussait autant de gémissements que moi.

Puis je senti sa main descendre le long de ma jambe et saisir mon genou pour le relever au niveau de sa hanche, j'haletais à ce changement de position. Edward avait maintenant un angle plus grand, lui permettant de me pénétrer plus profondément.

Je me sentais proche de l'explosion pourtant il me manquait quelque chose, je levais alors mes jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille de mon amant, rendant ainsi l'amplitude de ses pénétrations encore plus grandes. Cela ne me suffisait encore pas, mon corps se mit à onduler sous ce corps magnifique, lui demandant d'augmenter la cadence de ses mouvements.

Alors qu'Edward accélérait son rythme, je sentais qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas atteindre son apogée avant que moi-même je ne l'atteigne.

_« Bella… tu es si… serré… je vais pas… pouvoir tenir… encore… longtemps…. »_

_« Je… je… j'y suis presque… Edward… encore… un… peu… »_

_« Viens pour moi mon bébé… j'ai besoin que… tu viennes avec moi… ma Bella… »_

Il fit alors glisser sa main à la jonction de nos deux corps, il vint trouver, de ses long doigts, mon petit bouton de chair, le caressant, le pinçant, jouant avec lui, alors qu'il gémissait mon prénom à mon oreille.

Et ce fût ce qui me manquait, j'explosais, tout mon corps ce figea sous la vague de plaisir qui balaya mon corps, je cessais de respirer et l'espace de quelques secondes j'eut l'impression que mon cœur avait arrêter de battre… mais je n'avais pas peur… si c'était ça mourir alors j'accueillais la mort avec bonheur.. Puis quelque part dans mon cerveau, je me souvint d'avoir lu dans un quelconque magasine que l'orgasme était aussi appelé « la petite mort » sur le coup j'avais trouvé ça ridicule mais maintenant que je le ressentais moi-même, je devais admettre que je revoyais mon jugement.

Alors que j'étais parti dans la stratosphère du plaisir voir même encore plus loin, je fus ramenée sur terre par le grognement d'Edward puis quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis son corps trembler contre le mien puis son sexe vibrer tandis qu'il jouissait, se déversent en moi en trois long jets. Puis il retomba contre moi, sa tête blotti contre mon épaule alors que sa bouche semblai téter la peau de mon cou, la mordillant par moment alors que j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur et de ma respiration, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, il tenta de se relever mais je l'empêchais, je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte mon corps, j'avais envie… non besoin de le sentir sur moi.. En moi.

_« Reste… »_

_« Je t'écrase Bella… »_

_« Non ! Reste encore un peu… »_

Il se réinstalla sur moi, essayant de ne pas faire porter tout son poids sur moi mais c'était sans compter sur mon manque de coopération, je m'accrochais à lui comme une huître à son rocher. Sentir son sexe se dégonfler lentement en moi était presque aussi bon que le reste et je soupirais de bien être.

Après quelques instant, je sentis mes muscle se relâcher alors que la fatigue commençais à prendre possession de mon corps. Edward en profita pour se retirer et s'allonger à mes coté, je fus déçu, je le voulais encore contre moi. Il dût s'en rendre compte puisque dans la seconde qui suivi ses mains me tirèrent vers lui et je ne me fit pas prier pour me lover contre son corps, posant ma tête sur son épaule, ma poitrine pressée contre son flanc, une jambe remontée sur les siennes, je rougis en constatant que son sexe frôlais ma cuisse et enfin ma main jouait sur sa poitrine, dessinant des motifs abstraits du bout des doigts.

J'était bien, Edward me tenais serrée contre lui, une main sur ma taille, l'autre dans mes cheveux il me caressait doucement, je me mis à frissonner à mesure que mon corps reprenais une température normale. Avant que je ne comprenne comment il avait fait Edward nous recouvrit de ma couverture.

Je me blotti un peu plus contre lui, bercé par les ronronnements qui émanait d'Edward… si si… je vous assure, il ronronne…. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être avec un animal, un félin… majestueux… doux et tendre mais je sentais, je l'avais même aperçu un peu plus tôt, qu'il pouvait comme les grand félins être dur et violent… enragé…

Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, je ne voulais pas perdre une seule seconde de cet instant magique mais Edward remarque le bâillement que je tentais d'étouffer.

_« Tu devrais dormir Bella… tu tombes de fatigue… »_

_« Non… »_

_« Dors ma Bella… je veille sur ton sommeil… »_

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis commença à fredonner une douce mélodia à mon oreille, je laissais celle-ci me conduire au pays des rêves.

_°SVS°_

Lorsque je me réveillais, je mis une minute avant de remettre mon cerveau embrumé à l'endroit, l'espace d'un instant je cru avoir rêvé mais le fait d'être couché, nue, à 19 heure me permis de réaliser que ceci était bien réel. À tâtons je cherchais Edward à mes cotés, je ne le trouvais pas alors je me redressais vivement dans mon lit, regardant partout dans ma chambre, je dus admettre qu'il n'était pas là, il était parti, il m'avait dit veiller sur mon sommeil et il était parti… Pourquoi ?

Je me laissais retomber sur mon lit, me roulant en boule dans ma couverture, je voulais pleurer mais j'avais tellement mal que je n'y arrivais pas. Sans Edward mon corps était vide… mon cœur était vide… je n'avais même pas une larme à faire couler sur mon chagrin.

Au bout de 45 minutes, je réalisais que Charly allait rentrer du travail, il ne devait pas me voir comme ça… je devais prendre sur moi… au moins pendant une heure, le temps du repas.

Je me relevais, récupérais mes vêtements éparpillés dans ma chambre, les enfilaient rapidement avant de descendre préparer quelque chose de comestible pour Charly, moi je ne pourrais rien avaler. J'étais à peine en bas des escaliers que la porte s'ouvrit sur le shérif.

_« Bella… tu es là ? »_

_« Oui Char… Papa… j'allais préparer le repas. »_

Il me regarda dans les yeux et pendant un instant j'ai eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi.

_« Bella… ça va ? »_

_« Oui… pourquoi ça irai pas ? »_

_« Je sais pas… juste… tu semble différente… »_

Si tu savais à quel point…_ « heu… non… je… juste… je suis juste fatiguée… »_

_« La rentrée a été dure ? »_

_« Si on veut… »_

_« Ça c'est bien passé ? Le Lycée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? »_

Pourquoi Charly, habituellement si discret et réservé s'intéressait, aujourd'hui à ce qui ce passait dans ma vie… _« Heu… pas vraiment… enfin…_ _je sais pas… »_

_« t'en fais pas… ce n'est que le premier jour… tu as encore le temps l'année est encore longue… »_

_« Oui… l'année va être longue… »_

Et voilà, Charly était certes peu bavard mais il allait toujours à l'essentiel et comme souvent il avait raison, sûrement l'instinct du flic en lui, il avait raison.

L'année allait être longue… très longue… encore plus maintenant qu'Edward m'avait rejeté…

**°SVS°**

**Et voici ma peite contribusion au concours « ****Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié...**

**Maintenant moi je vais me cacher... pour les reviews et autres commentaires, j'suis planqué sous mon canapé...**


	2. Annonce

Coucou à toutes,

Désolée… ceci n'est pas une suite… pas encore… mais promis il y en aura une… je suis en train de l'écrire, je la mettrais en ligne après le concours.

D'ailleurs les votes pour le concours ont commencés et prendrons fin le 4 novembre, alors libres à vous d'aller faire un tour sur le site lovelemon, il y a des OS absolument fantastiques, le lien est sur mon profil, et que le meilleurs OS gagne…

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les reviews anonymes... (pour les enregistrés je répond toujours en privé…. Désolée si j'en ai oublié) Ça fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de savoir qu'il est lu et apprécié.. C'est d'ailleurs vos review qui m'on incitée à écrire une suite.

Alors encore merci et à dans un mois pour la suite…

Biz à tou(te)s


	3. Chapter 2

Ami(e) du jour bonjour…

Et voici… le concours est fini, les résultats ont été communiqués… félicitations aux gagnantes… Louise Malone, Lou228, Isasoleil et le coup de cœur du forum Khassidy Massen Cullen… sans oublier toutes les autres participantes… les OS étaient fantastiques et j'ai hâte de lire les suites…

En tout cas voila la mienne, J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

* * *

Quand j'avais réussi à retourner dans ma chambre sans éveiller les soupçons de Charly, après lui avoir expliqué, une fois encore pourquoi ma camionnette était rester au lycée… version parental… après un petit incident en sport, le prof a demandé à un élève de ma classe de me raccompagner, comme je ne sais pas mentir autant coller au maximum à la vérité… J'eu un pincement au cœur, mais je réussi à trouver le courage pour pousser la porte, une fois à l'intérieur mon regard se posa de lui-même sur le lit. Les draps, sans dessus dessous, me renvoyaient des flash de cette après midi, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter… il ne veut pas de moi… très bien… je peux vivre sans lui…. Première chose à faire… enlever toute trace de lui. Je m'approchais du lit et retirais rapidement les draps, de toutes façon ils sont tachés de sang. Je les roulais en boule et les posais près de la porte, je ferai une tourner une machine lorsque Charly dormira.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une boule au ventre que je me dirigeais vers le lycée… j'allais le revoir et je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir envie… non en faite j'étais sûre de ne pas en avoir envie…

J'arrivai avec une 20 aine de minute d'avance, je retrouvais rapidement mon pick-up ou je l'avais laisser hier soir. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal pour trouver refuge dans une salle de classe en espérant qu'IL n'ait pas les même cours que moi aujourd'hui.

J'allais entrer dans le bâtiment quand une main se posa sur mon bras, me forçant à me retourner.

_« Salut Bella… ça… va ? »_

_« heu… oui… heu… »_

_« Mike… on était ensemble en cours hier… »_

_« Oui… le ballon de basket… j'm'en souviens… enfin surtout ma tête… »_

_« Je suis désolée… j'ai pas… »_

Le coupant. _« Je sais... C'est pas grave…. J'ai l'habitude… »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir mal à l'aise, tout ce qu'il avait retenu c'était que j'étais d'une maladresse sans nom.

_« Que veux tu… quand on a deux main gauche…. Accompagné de deux pieds gauches… »_

_« On a tous ses petits défauts…. Et le tien est pas si terrible que ça… et de toute façon c'est un peu de ma faute… »_

_« Mais non… »_

_« Si c'est de ma faute… et de celle de Cullen…. »_

Il avait dit ça comme une insulte. _« Mais non… toute ma vie… c'est ça… mauvais endroit… mauvais moment… »_

_« Tu parles… c'est toujours comme ça avec Cullen… il supporte pas… qu'il y est meilleur que lui… »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_« Si… en plus toute les filles sont dingues de lui… »_

_« Ah bon… »_

_« Tu t'en rendras vite compte… mais bon il semblerai que personne ne soit assez bien pour Monsieur… « perfection »… »_ Silence_ « J'espère qu'il à été correcte hier… parfois il est… bizarre… on dirait un animal…»_

_« Oui… ben tu sais… Il m'a raccompagner… et… et… on a discuté et il est parti… point final… je ne suis pas assez bien pour monsieur « perfection » s'intéresse à moi…»_

Nous discutions depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque je vis une voiture grise se garé… je n'étais pas très calé en automobile mais celle-la je l'aurai reconnu n'importe où… C'était SA voiture. Je me tendis immédiatement et Mike s'en rendit compte, il s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_« Hey ! T'es sûre que ça va ? »_

_« heu oui… je… je pensais à un truc… »_

_« A quoi ? »_

_« A… A rien d'important… »_

J'allais quand même pas lui dire que je pensai… à… à… « Monsieur Perfection »… et que… je… j'avais… enfin… je… avec LUI…

Je fis mine de m'intéresser à ce que Mike disait, essayant même de rire au bon moment, alors que j'étais concentré sur la Volvo grise et les 3 occupant qui en sortirent, Jasper, Alice et bien sûr Lui…

Je l'observais le plus discrètement possible, il était, si c'était possible, encore plus beau qu'hier, il semblait bien… de bonne humeur, il rigolait à quelque chose que venait de lui dire Alice, il avait l'air…heureux…

Il leva la tête dans ma direction mais il ne sembla pas me voir. Je ressenti un violent pincement au cœur, visiblement ce que… nous… avions… fait n'avait vraiment pas compter pour lui… j'étais vexée et blessée… je me sentais humiliée… mais il était hors de question qu'il puisse savoir le mal qu'il me faisait.

Je fis alors la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit et m'approchais de Mike, feignant de rire à une chose qu'il venait de dire.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que Mike racontais mais mon regard et mon esprit étaient toujours attirés par Edward et sa famille, ils riaient toujours puis Alice m'aperçu et m'adressa un sourire avant de faire un signe à son frère pour lui indiquer ma position.

Edward tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi et nos regards se rencontrèrent enfin, l'espace d'une seconde je cru qu'il était heureux de me voir, puis son magnifique sourire s'effaça et malgré la distance, j'aurai pu jurer qu'il grognait.

Le fol espoir qui m'avait étreint lorsqu'il m'avait rendu mon sourire me déserta aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Et mon cœur se brisa pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de 24 heures mais il était hors de question que je le lui laisse voir l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

Alors je fis mine d'écouter avec attention les paroles de Mike, je rigolais à ce qu'il disait même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était mais comme il rigolait je supposais que c'était quelque chose de drôle.

Je me déplaçais légèrement afin de continuer de regarder Edward et sa famille tout en me cachant au maximum à leurs yeux.

Alors qu'Alice commençait à marcher vers moi en me désignant de la tête, Edward la retint par le bras, grommelant quelque chose en me lançant un regard noir puis il entraîna sa sœur dans un bâtiment à l'opposé de là où nous nous trouvions avec Mike.

_« Bella ? Bella tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« Heu… oui… »_

_« Je disais quoi ? » _Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, en faite vu le sourire qu'il avait il était plutôt taquin, il avait bien vu que j'avais la tête ailleurs. _« T'es sûre que ça va ? »_

_« Oui… j'ai… juste… j'ai encore un peu mal à la tête… c'est tout… tu disais quoi ? »_

_« Je te demandais ce que tu avais comme cours ? »_

_« Littérature… salle E13... »_

_« Moi j'ai math… dans la salle d'à coté…. Je t'accompagne ? »_

_« Si tu veux… »_

Nous primes route en direction de nos deux classes en discutant, arrivés devant ma porte nous nous sommes arrêtés pour attendre la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Lorsque celle-ci retentit, Mike partit en direction de son cours de math en m'adressant un signe de la main, signe que je lui rendit en souriant avant de me retourner pour entrer dans la salle E13. C'est à ce moment que je LE vis un peu plus loin dans le couloir, nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis une seconde qu'il détournait la tête avant de partir dans la direction opposée en grommelant

Je fis mine de rien et entrais en cours, je m'installais dans un coin étalant bien veste et sac sur le bureau montrant ainsi que je ne voulais aucune compagnie.

À peine trois minutes plus tard le prof entra à son tour dans la classe, il commença par se présenter puis il fit l'appel. Je fus plus que surprise lorsque je l'entendis demander si quelque un avait vu Edward Cullen…

On avait cours ensemble, du moins dans la même classe… c'était bien ma veine… une minute… je l'avais vu partir de l'autre coté… sympa… Monsieur préférait sécher les cours plutôt que de passer deux heures dans la même pièce que moi.

Franchement… Je ne savais pas comment le prendre… ok… je savais que je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une jolie fille… mais de la à ne pas vouloir être dans la même pièce que moi…. Il y avait une marge… non….

La fin de la semaine se passa ainsi… Edward m'ignorait et lorsque nous étions sensé avoir un cours en commun, il séchait… pourtant il était dans le lycée puisque sa voiture était la et que je le croisais dans les couloirs. Je précise… à chacun de ses… « Croisements »… il avait la même attitude… grognement et regard assassin… heureusement pour moi qu'il avait des yeux, magnifiques… je dois bien le reconnaître… et non des fusils parce que sinon je serai morte un centaine de fois… minimum…

Même Alice n'était pas venu me voir depuis le jour de la rentré… bon nous n'avions visiblement pas d'autre cours ensemble et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle préférait rester avec son frère

Lorsque vendredi arriva, je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas voir Edward en cours de Biologie. Je fis donc mon cours en binôme solitaire, je m'en sorti plutôt bien malgré l'absence de mon… partenaire…

Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours, dessin, je me demandai si Alice, comme son frère, allait sécher les cours pour éviter de se retrouver en ma présence. Lorsque je la vit arriver je ne su si j'en étais soulager ou non.

Comme le premier jour, elle s'installa à mes cotés mais cette fois elle était… comment dire… légèrement moins… exubérante…. Alice s'assit calmement et posa ses affaires avant de se tourner vers moi.

_« Bonjours Bella »_

Je fus surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'adresse la parole, à vrai dire je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre… _« Salut Alice… »_

Je ne dis rien d'autre de plus et reportais mon attention sur le chevalet devant moi.

_« Tu me fais la tête ? »_

_« Tu crois pas que c'est à moi de poser la question… »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »_

_« Je sais pas moi… Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la semaine… alors… »_

_« Toi non plus… à ce que je sache…»_

_« C'est différent…. Je sais quand je ne suis pas la bienvenue… j'ai pas du tout envie de me faire mordre… »_

Alice étouffa un petit rire… _« Je suppose que tu parles d'Edward… »_

_« Oui… je sais pas ce qu'il a… »_

_« Je suis désolée Bella… pour son comportement… je sais pas ce qu'il a… depuis la rentrée…. Il change constamment d'humeur… impossible de prévoir ses intentions… »_

_« Je suis désolée Alice… je… je crois que c'est de ma faute… »_

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

Oups… je lui dis quoi moi maintenant… je vais quand même pas lui dire… que… que je… j'ai… avec son frère… et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire… et si il lui avait dit… je fais quoi moi ? _« C'est en sport… je… j'ai eu un accident de ballon… »_ je lui montrais la légère bosse que persistait sur ma tempe. _« Et comme… j'étais… sonnée… le prof a insisté pour… que ton frère me ramène… et… et… après… je sais pas... J'ai du dire… ou faire… un truc qu'il ne fallait pas… résultat… il m'en veut… il du te le dire… »_

_« Il ne m'a rien dit… absolument rien… il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment… encore plus que d'habitude… » _

_« Alors… tu… tu ne peux pas… me… dire… pourquoi… »_

_« Je suis désolée Bella… »_

_« C'est pas grave… je vais pas m'arrêter de vivre parce que ton frère ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi… »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« ben… je sais pas… peut être parce qu'il n'est venu à aucun de nos cours communs…. Et qu'il suffit que j'aille dans un endroit pour qu'il en sorte… »_

_« A ce point… »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Il va m'entendre celui-là… paroles d'Alice Brandon…. »_

_« Non… c'est pas la peine…. »_

Le prof nous rappela à l'ordre et nous nous remîmes à dessiner, enfin pour Alice… moi je me contentais de gribouiller, nous passions la fin du cours ainsi en silence.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me hâtait de ranger mes affaires.

_« Tu manges avec moi ? »_

_« Non… j'ai pas cours cette après midi…. Je rejoins mon père en ville pour le déjeuner… »_

_« ho… d'accord… »_

J'allais partir quand Alice me retint par le bras.

_« Attend Bella… tu… c'est pas parce qu'Edward… est… enfin c'est parce que mon frère est un crétin… qu'on ne peut pas être amies… toute les deux… »_

_« Je sais… mais… »_

_« Voila… tu sais ce qu'on va faire… tu va venir à la maison… »_

Chez elle… maison ou j'ai énormément de chance de croiser son frère dans les couloirs… mauvaise idée… très mauvaise idée… il ne voulait pas me voir… je n'allais pas lui imposé ma présence dans sa maison.

_« Alice… je crois pas… »_

_« S'il te plait Bella… j'ai besoin de ton aide… j'ai acheter une nouvelle robe… et j'ai besoin de ton avis…. »_

Je ne pu retenir un rire… Alice qui demande des conseils vestimentaires… à moi… Bella Swan… alors que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir une robe dans ma penderie… _« Alice… tu sais… la mode et moi… »_

_« Allez Bella…. Et je te demande pas de me faire un cours sur la mode…. Juste de me donner ton avis… »_

_« Oui… mais chez toi… il y aura ton… frère… »_

_« ne t'en fais pas… il sera pas là…. Il… il part en randonné avec le reste de la famille…. C'est pour ça… avec Jazz… on voudrait… en profiter… pour… pour une fois qu'on a la maison pour nous seul… sans frère et sœur… sans parents… »_

Ho… non… non… Alice… ne me regarde pas comme ça… comment je pourrais résister… même le chat poté de Shrek ne saurait faire une tête pareil… c'est pas humain de faire une tête pareil…

Avant même d'en avoir conscience je me retrouvais à lui dire oui et à noter son adresse ainsi que les indications routières pour ne pas me perdre en route.

Je lui promis d'être chez elle à 17 heures précises puis je partis rejoindre Charly dans l'unique restaurant de la ville. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ni Charly ni moi ne savions lancer une conversation mais ça allait… les Swan n'étant pas très expansif, nous avions l'habitude du silence.

Lorsque notre repas fut terminer, Charly retourna au poste alors que je rentrais à la maison, je fis rapidement mes devoirs puis je m'attaquais aux tâches ménagères, je commençais par la salle de bain avant de faire un bon nettoyage dans la cuisine puis je préparais le repas, comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais, je n'aurais plus qu'à passer le plat dans le four. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tester la cuisine de Charly… j'avais déjà assez donné avec les expériences culinaires de Renée quand j'étais enfant.

Lorsque j'eu fini les lasagnes, je fus surprise de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 16h30. Si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais être en retard et je ne voulais pas connaître l'attitude d'Alice si on la faisait attendre.

J'écrivis rapidement un mot à Charly, lui disant que j'allais chez une amie et que je ne seras pas longue (enfin je l'espérais), puis je pris mes clés et mon sac et je parti.

15 minutes… il me restait 15 minutes pour aller à la villa Cullen…. J'espérais ne pas me perdre… je roulais aussi vite que possible, ma camionnette était une vieille dame qu'il ne fallait pas trop pousser et de toute façon, étant la fille du shérif je ne me voyais pas ramener un P.V. pour excès de vitesse à la maison.

Par miracle, je trouvais « le petit chemin entre les arbres », pour reprendre les paroles d'Alice, du premier coup. Alors que je m'enfonçais dans les bois, je remerciais intérieurement Charly de m'avoir offert un pick-up à mon arrivée et non une voiture classique. La route était tellement chaotique que je me surpris à me demander comment faisait Rosalie avec sa voiture de sport, dans la semaine j'avais vu Rosale au volant d'une décapotable rouge.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais enfin à la « Villa », la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit fut… « Wahou… ». La villa était immense… immense et magnifique…. Blanche… grande…. Très grande…. Aux moins trois étages. Il y avait de grande baie vitrée un peu partout.

Aucune voiture n'était garée devant, mais je n'en fut pas surprise, Alice m'avait dit être seule, sa famille étant partit dans un genre d'excursion camping-randonnée et Jasper devait aller faire quelques courses à Port-Anglès, puis vu la taille de la maison, il devait y avoir un garage plus grand que le premier étage de ma maison…

Je garais rapidement ma camionnette, je sorti et admirais encore une fois la villa, elle semblait se fondre dans le paysage, elle ne choquait pas au milieu des arbres.

Je frappais à la porte, une fois, deux fois, pas de réponse. J'hésitais, Alice m'avait dit d'entrer sans frapper, comme la maison était grande… je dirais Très grande… elle n'entendait pas forcément les coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée. Mais j'avais beau avoir l'autorisation d'Alice, j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entrer seule dans la villa Cullen.

Après 5 minutes d'hésitation, je fini par tourner la poignée et pousser la porte, je n'allais pas passer ma fin d'après midi sur le perron. J'entrais doucement dans la villa, si vu de l'extérieure elle était magnifique que dire de l'intérieur… je n'avais pas de mots pour qualifier ce que je voyais… c'était tout simplement somptueux, chaque chose semblait être à sa place et l'ensemble était extrêmement lumineux malgré la grisaille qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le grand salon blanc, je fus surprise par la douce mélodie qui parvenait à mes oreilles, du piano, j'avais du mal à croire qu'Alice écoutait du piano. Ce genre de musique était trop calme pour elle, je la voyais plutôt écouter du rock, de la musique forte, rythmé et dynamique comme elle.

Troublée par ce que j'entendais, je m'arrêtais au milieu du salon et je fermais les yeux, je me laissais bercer par la mélodie, elle était à la fois douce et triste… mélancolique… elle faisait remonter toute les émotions que j'essayais d'oublier depuis la rentrée.

Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux alors je me décidais de me remettre à la recherche d'Alice, je traversais le salon et longeais le couloir en direction de la musique.

Au bout du couloir, j'arrivais devant une porte entre ouverte, la musique semblait venir de juste derrière. Doucement, sans faire de bruit j'ouvris la porte et entrais dans la pièce et là, je me figeais sur place, la mélodie ne venait pas, comme je le pensais, d'un CD mais d'un énorme piano à queue.

Ce qui me surprit le plus c'était qu'Edward était celui qui jouait du piano. Il jouait tel un virtuose, ses longs doigts courant sur le clavier de l'instrument sans la moindre hésitation. Comme il me tournait, en parti, le dos, j'eu le loisir de l'observer. Il était magnifique, contrairement au reste de la semaine, aucune colère n'émanait de lui, peut être parce qu'il ignorait ma présence, ici, chez lui, dans son intimité mais j'étais incapable de bouger, tout ce que je pouvait faire était… l'observer.

Il était si concentré sur le morceau qu'il jouait qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce. Edward semblait ne faire qu'un avec son piano, je fut surprise de voire qu'il n'avait aucune partition devant lui… quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir des partitions ne lui auraient servi à rien puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés.

On aurait dit qu'il était en transe, il tentait de faire passer les émotions dans chacune des notes qu'il jouait… je n'étais pas experte en musique… mais je jurerais qu'il y arrivait… en toute cas, il mettait ce que je ressentais en musique avec une incroyable perfection.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à le fixer…. Si… si… je le fixais… j'étais consciente de fixer Edward, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là… il était sensé faire une randonnée avec sa famille… Alice m'avait assuré qu'il ne serait pas là... je compris alors… la traite… elle voulait me forcer à parler avec son frère… je m'étais fais avoir par Alice et son regard de cocker battu… je me vengerais… je ne sais ni quand ni comment… mais j'allais me venger…

Je fis demi tour, il fallait que je parte, que je parte vite et loin et le plus important en silence. Edward n'avait pas remarqué ma présence et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais forcément, comme je suis Bella Swan c'est quand il faut que je sois discrète que je marche là où il ne faut pas… tirant sur la porte, porte qui n'avait pas grincer quand je suis entrée, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit mais malheureusement les gongs se mirent à grincer légèrement. Je fermais les yeux priant tout les dieux possibles pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

_« Bella ? »_

* * *

Je sais je suis méchante… très méchante….

Mais fallait bien couper quelque part…. pourquoi pas là…. Mdr…

Alors… qui appelle Bella ? Alice ? Edward ? Un autre Cullen ?

Laisser moi un p'tit com pour le dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Je poste la suite le plus vite possible… mais je préviens… j'ai pas commencé à l'écrie…


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde…

Pour commencer… merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir…

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire,

Bonne lecture et on se voit en bas….

Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir

)°-°(

**Mais forcément, comme je suis Bella Swan c'est quand il faut que je sois discrète que je marche là où il ne faut pas… tirant sur la porte, porte qui n'avait pas grincer quand je suis entrée, le plus lentement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit mais malheureusement les gongs se mirent à grincer légèrement. Je fermais les yeux priant tout les dieux possibles pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu.**

_**« Bella ? »**_

Je me figeais, il m'avait entendu, j'étais mal… je n'osais pas me retourner. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je savais qu'il était énervé/

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je… je… rien… je m'en vais… »_

J'ouvris franchement la porte, je n'avais plus à me soucier du bruit que je pouvais bien faire. Je n'avais pas fait un pas dans le couloir qu'une main se referma sur mon bras, me ramenant de force dans la salle du piano.

Comment avait il traversé la pièce aussi vite ?

Sans même savoir comme, je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte, le corps d'Edward pressé contre le mien, ses mains posées à plat de chaque coté de ma tête. Par automatisme, je baissais le regard, je n'étais pas prête à affronter sa colère… je pense pas que je le serais un jour.

Après plusieurs minutes passées dans un silence total, je sentis Edward se pencher encore plus près de moi. Troublée, je fermais les yeux, j'essayais de me contrôler, j'avais beau en vouloir à Edward, je n'arrivais pas à avoir les idées claires alors qu'IL était aussi proche de moi, son odeur, son souffle… tout en lui bloquai complètement mon cerveau.

Enfin mon cerveau fonctionnait, au ralenti certes mais il fonctionnait, c'est mes muscles qui ne répondaient pas. Ma tête disait « courage, fuyons », mon corps « pourquoi ? Je suis bien… très bien là… » Et mon cœur… Lui, il était aux abonnés absents… directement sur messagerie « Je ne suis pas là pour le moment… laissez un message… »

Edward se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

_« Je t'ai… demandé… ce que… Tu faisais… chez MOI »_

_« Je… je… »_

Il se recula pour me regarder mais je trouvais mes converses tellement jolies que je préférais les surveiller… on sait jamais, des fois qu'elles veuillent se faire la malle sans moi.

Concentrée sur mes chaussures, je n'avais pas vu Edward lever la main et m'attraper le menton, un frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis ses longs doigts entrer en contact avec ma peau… ils… ils… me semblaient tellement froid…

D'un geste, à la fois dur et doux, il me força à relever la tête, je vis alors son visage, l'étonnement et la colère déformaient ses traits, malgré tout ça, il était toujours aussi beau.

_« Regardes moi… »_

Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine.

_« Que fais tu là ? » _silence _« Réponds » _

« Je… venue… Alice… »

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à parler… si sortir ou plutôt bafouiller 3 mots pouvait être considéré comme parler…. Visiblement Edward semblait être de mon avis.

_« Quoi ? »_

Je pris plusieurs longues inspirations, il fallait que je calme les battements de mon cœur si je voulais faire une phrase plus ou moins cohérente. Mais avoir Edward si près de moi… pour ne pas dire coller à moi, son souffle sur mon visage, son odeur… que dieu m'en soit témoin… mais c'était loin… très loin de m'aider.

_« Je… se suis venue… voir… Alice… »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Heu… je… elle… m'a demander… elle m'a dit qu'elle serait seule… elle… Alice voulait mon avis… sur… une robe… »_

_« Alice ? Demander Ton avis sur une robe…. Tu te fou de ma gueule… »_

_« « Non… je… elle… a insisté… et… et… »_

Il y eu un long silence puis avant que je ne fasse une connerie, je repris.

_« Je… vais y aller… »_

J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise mais il était drôlement fort.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Incrédule, je haussai un sourcil. _« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi partir ? »_

_« Là, c'est toi qui me prend pour une conne… Alice n'est pas là… et je sais bien que ma présence t'insupporte… mais ne t'inquiète pas…. Je vais pas m'imposer plus… alors… laisse moi partir… »_

Je réussi tant bien que mal à me dégager mais je n'avais même pas fait deux pas qu'il me rattrapa.

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'insupporte ? »_

_« Mais c'est la vérité… Non ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas…. T'imites vachement bien… »_

Il m'énervait, il voulait quoi ? M'humilier encore un peu plus ? Parce qu'il était hors de question que je le laisse faire.

_« Non c'est vrai… tu n'es venu à AUCUN de nos cous commun, dés que tu me vois dans une pièce tu pars… tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis… depuis… la rentrée… Rien… tu ne m'as même pas dis Bonjour… »_ Je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux, toute la peine, la rage que j'avais retenu depuis la rentrée semblaient vouloir sortir. _« Alors ne viens pas me demander « POURQUOI » je pense ça… » _

Edward n'avait pas bouger, il semblait même avoir cesser de respirer et l'espace de quelques secondes, j'eu l'impression de voir de la peine dans son regard.

_« C'est ce que tu pense de moi ? »_

_« Je sais que tu me déteste… le… le truc … c'est que je sais pas pourquoi… »_

_« Je te déteste pas Bella… »_

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit ou même que je puisse ne serait ce que réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes.

Et la en un millième de seconde mon cerveau se déconnecta, j'oubliais tout ce qui était autour de moi, plus rien n'avait d'importance… juste Edward… Edward et ses lèvres si douces… Edward et ses mains qui commencèrent à glisser sur mes hanches.

Quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, il commença à parsemer mon visage de baiser traçant un chemin jusqu'à mon cou.

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactives, mes mains commencèrent à le caresser, puis je passais mes bras autour de son cou me rapprochant plus près de lui.

Lorsque par inadvertance, je frôlais l'érection d'Edward, celui-ci ne pu se retenir de gémir.

_« Bella… »_

Et là… je ne saurais dire si c'était le gémissement, ses mains qui palpaient mes fesses, sa bouche qui faisait des merveilles dans mon cou ou encore si c'était son érection, plus qu'impressionnante je dois bien l'admettre, que je sentais contre ma hanche mais quelque chose me ramena brusquement à la raison.

C'était Edward, le mec qui… qui… m'avait humiliée… il s'était servi de moi… il avait joué avec moi… que je sois damné si je le laissais recommencer…

Alors de toutes mes forces, je le repoussais, j'avais l'impression de pousser un mur.

_« Edward… Arrêtes… »_

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre, sa main passa alors doucement sous mon pull et je ne pu retenir un frisson.

_« Arrêtes… S'il te plait Edward… Arrêtes… »_

Cette fois Edward S'arrêta et recula suffisamment pour me regarder dans les yeux, il semblait surpris que je lui demande d'arrêter.

_« Pourquoi Bella ? »_

Cette simple phrase fit remonter toute ma colère.

_« Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander POURQUOI ? Tu veux encore te servir de moi ? M'utiliser et me jeter ensuite ? Je ne suis pas un mouchoir Edward… j'ai… je… tu m'as assez humiliée… tu crois pas… »_

Et d'un seul coup Edward semblait aussi en colère que moi.

_« Moi… T'humilier ? N'échange pas les rôles…. »_

_« Mais j'inverse pas les rôles… tu… tu t'es servi de moi et tu m'as humiliée… »_

_« Et toi alors… tu crois pas que je me suis senti humilié quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de… de... de ce crétin de Newton… »_

Je… j'étais tellement choquée que ma colère disparue immédiatement, une telle douleur était apparu dans ses yeux en disant cela. Il semblait si… si sincère, il paraissait si blessé que j'eu envie de le consoler.

_« Oh… » _

_« Alors… Ne viens pas dire que JE t'ai humilié… »_

_« Que devrais-je dire alors ? A ton avis… qu'ai-je ressenti quand je me suis réveillée seule… je… je me suis… senti… si… je… j'ai eu … l'impression… d'être… une… une pute… L'humiliation je connais… et pour ta gouverne… il ne s'est RIEN passé avec Mike… il me demandait seulement comment j'allais… après… après… ce… coups de ballon… je ne suis pas ce genre de fille… »_

Je le regardais, il baissa la tête, il semblait si triste… non pas triste… honteux…

_« Je… je suis… désolé… »_

_« Désolé ! Désolé de quoi ? De te servir de moi ? De me prendre pour une fille facile ? D'être parti ? »_

_« Je suis pas parti… »_

_« Ah Bon… ça y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant… mais tu peux pas savoir… t'étais pas là ! Le pire… t'es parti sans rien dire… tu aurais pu… je sais pas moi… me parler… je suis pas conne… j'aurais compris… »_

_« Compris quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas moi… que tu voulais pas de moi… que tu regrettais… tout plutôt que de partir et de m'ignorer… »_

_« Crois moi… je voulais pas partir… mais j'avais pas le choix… »_

Je retins mon souffle et le regardais dans les yeux, ils avaient retrouvé toute leur douceur et leur merveilleuse couleurs or.

_« Alors pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ? »_

_« Je voulais rester mais… je… il se faisait tard… je pensais que c'était pas une bonne idée… que… que ton père… nous trouve… comme ça…. Il aurait sans aucun doute essayé de me tuer… »_

_« Alors… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas… réveillé ? »_

_« Je… je… tu étais tellement belle… endormie… tu semblais… si fatiguée… que… que j'ai pas… pu te réveiller… ça… j'ai pas pu… »_

_« Dans ce cas… tu aurais pu… je sais pas moi… venir me voir le lendemain… plutôt que m'ignorer… »_

_« C'est bien ce que j'ai voulu faire… mais tu… étais avec… Newton… »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Et je suis pas parti comme ça… je… je t'ai laissé un mot… »_

Surprise, je haussais les deux sourcils. _« Un mot ? Quel mot ? »_

_« La lettre, la lettre que je t'ai écrite et que j'ai laissé sur le lit à tes cotés pour que tu puisse la trouver à ton réveil… »_

_« Il… il n'y avait rien… le lit était vide quand je me suis réveillée… totalement vide… »_

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je pleurais avant qu'Edward ne prenne mon visage entre ses mains pour en chasser les larmes.

_« Pardonne moi Bella… je… je voulais pas te faire de peine… pardonne moi… »_

_« Pourquoi tu m'as éviter toute la semaine ? J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être de la merde… »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Je… je sais que je suis pas ce qu'on appelle une jolie fille… et… et toi… tu es… tellement… tellement parfait… je… j'ai conscience que je te mérite pas… »_

_« Dis pas n'importe quoi… tu es très belle… et si ici quelqu'un ne mérite pas l'autre c'est moi… »_

_« T'as pas répondu à ma question… Pourquoi tu m'as évité ? »_

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon pris en faute _« Je… je t'en voulais… tu… comment dire… quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi… j'ai… beaucoup de mal à me concentrer… je… j'avais… j'ai peur de… de perdre le contrôle… c'est nouveau pour moi… Jamais de toute mon existence… je n'avais… ressenti de telle… chose… aussi fort… et te voir si proche… de… newton… »_

Mon dieu, il semblerait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un énorme quiproquo… si seulement j'avais eu cette lettre qu'il dit m'avoir écrite. Mais voir la douleur dans ses yeux quand il parlait de Mike, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward pensait vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Mike et moi, et cette douleur me pinçait le cœur. Cependant je ne pus retenir les papillons qui dansaient dans mon ventre à l'idée qu'il puisse être… jaloux…

Je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, pas question qu'Edward pense que j'étais… disons… intéressée par Mike… pas qu'il soit pas sympa… mais non merci… définitivement pas mon genre…

_« Il y a rien entre Mike et moi… crois moi… c'est un ami… c'est tout… »_

_« Je… tu... vous… vous sembliez si… et lui… il… il… ses pensées… me… dégoûtent… »_

_« Ses pensées ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de ses pensées ? »_

_« Crois moi… je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a en tête… c'est évident… »_

_« Evident en quoi ? »_

_« Regardes toi Bella… tu es si… que j'ai l'impression… qu'il… hurle tout ce qu'il pense… c'est vraiment… déplacé… »_

_« Dis pas n'importe quoi… »_

_« Bella… Newton n'est pas le seul… il y a Tyler… Eric… et d'autre aussi… tu te rend pas compte de l'effet que tu fais… tu es… si … fascinante… Bella… »_

_« Et toi ? Est-ce que je… te… fascine ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es fascinante pour moi… tu… tu… es … »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui… en même temps à part Ben tu fascines tout le monde… »_

_« Ben ? »_

_« Ben Cheney… lui ne voit qu'Angéla Webber… »_

_« Ben et Angéla… tu veux dire qu'ils… sont… ensemble… »_

_« Non… pas encore… ça ne saurait tarder… »_

_« Attend comment tu sais ça toi ? »_

_« Heu… comment dire… c'est… ça se voit… »_

Edward semblait mal à l'aise, gêné même, il lâcha mon visage et recula d'un pas, je regardais autour de moi, la pièce était, comme le salon… magnifique.

_« Alors… c'est ici que t'habites ? »_

Edward me regarda, il semblait surpris par mon brusque changement de conversation, surpris mais soulagé enfin je crois.

_« Heu… oui… »_

_« Alice m'avait dit que la maison… était grande… mais… »_

_« Mais pas à ce point… »_

_« Oui… c'est magnifique.. »_

_« Comme toi… »_

_« Edward… »_

_« C'est vrai Bella… tu es magnifique… »_

En moins d'une seconde, j'étais à nouveau dans ses bras et ses lèvres avaient retrouver les miennes pour le plus doux des baisers. Bien entendu, n'étant qu'une humaine, j'y répondis… mais honnêtement qui pourrais repousser la réincarnation d'Apollon ? Pas moi…

Mais lorsque je sentis sa main passer une nouvelle fois sous mon pull et se poser sur ma hanche, je le repoussais.

_« Bella ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? »_

_« Si… Non… enfin si… mais… mais pas comme ça… »_

_« Comme quoi ? »_

_« Par… par pulsion… je veux pas… juste… enfin… juste… tu vois ? »_

_« Juste quoi ? »_

Il savait, le salaud, avec son sourire en coin si… sexy… il était obligé de savoir… et il voulait que je le dise…

_« Juste du sexe… je veux que ce soit pas… seulement… sexuel… » _

_« Que veux tu alors ? »_

_« Je… je veux qu'on fasse connaissance… je sais rien, ou presque, de toi... je connais même pas ta date de naissance…. »_

_« 21 juin… et toi ? »_

_« Le 30 février… »_

_« Très drôle Bella… vraiment très drôle… tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance et tu joue pas le jeu Bella… Tu es née quand ? »_

Je soupirais _« le 13… »_

_« Le 13 février… je note… »_

_« Pas février… »_

_« Alors quand ? »_

_« Je t'ai dis… le 13… »_

_« C'est pas juste… je t'ai aussi donné le mois pas seulement le jour… le 13 c'est vaste… si tu ne me dis rien… je vais te souhaiter ton anniversaire tout les mois… »_

_« Mon anniversaire c'est le 13… »_

_« Le 13 septembre… tu es née le 13 septembre ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« C'est Bientôt… il faut faire une fête… »_

_« Pas de fêtes… je… j'aime pas les fêtes… je suis pas à l'aise dans les fêtes… »_

_« Pas de fêtes alors… juste toi et moi… »_ Je le regardais, surprise. _« Enfin… si tu veux… »_

_« Oui… je… enfin, t'es pas… »_

_« Ta couleur préférée ? »_

_« Ma couleur préférée ? »_

_« Oui… tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance… alors faisons connaissance… viens… allons dans le salon… »_

Il me prit par la main et me conduisit dans le salon, où il m'invita à m'installer sur le canapé puis il s'installa à mes cotés, gardant ma main dans la sienne. Nous avons passer au moins deux heures à discuter ainsi, finalement nous avions pas mal de point commun, comme moi, il aimait la littérature, la musique classique… au fil de la conversation, nous nous étions rapproché, surtout Edward… enfin moi aussi…. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si ses lèvres sont deux aimants qui m'attiraient de façon… irrémédiable. Quand finalement nos bouches se rencontrèrent, je me relevais brusquement à la grande surprise d'Edward et de la mienne, je dois bien l'admettre.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Je… je dois… y aller… il se fait tard… je… Charly… va s'inquiéter… faut que je rentre… »_

L'excuse de Charly ne m'était venue qu'à la dernière seconde, à la vérité, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler si nous devions rester seul plus longtemps. Je n'avais pas envie de… enfin si, j'en avais envie… très envie même et c'était bien le problème… je voulais plus… et j'avais besoin de temps… pour réfléchir… à tout… ça…

Et j'étais sûre d'une chose, réfléchir aux cotés d'Edward Cullen était, pour moi, très difficile… impossible même.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne semblait pas croire à l'excuse Charly, Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Après un dernier baiser, dont j'étais à l'origine pour une fois, je pris place derrière le volant et parti rapidement avant de changer d'avis.

Il était presque 20h quand je garais mon pick-up à coté de la voiture de fonction de Charly. Je rentrais rapidement et trouvais sans grande surprise mon père sur le canapé devant un match.

Il releva la tête en m'entendant rentrée.

_« Bella ? T'es déjà rentrée ? »_

_« Heu… oui… ça te dérange ? »_

_« Non… juste… on est vendredi… tu es grande… je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps avec ton ami(e) »_

_« Mon ami ? »_

_« C'est ce que tu as marqué sur le mot que tu m'as laissé dans la cuisine… que tu allais chez une amie…. Tu t'es bien amusée ? »_

_« Oh… heu… oui… » _

_« Tu étais chez qui déjà ? »_

_« Alice… J'étais chez Alice… »_

Ben quoi… je ne lui mentais pas… j'étais effectivement chez Alice… je pensais réellement y voir Alice… Charly n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Alice n'était pas chez elle… qu'il n'y avait personne à part Edward…

_« Et vous avez fait quoi ? »_

_« Charly… joue pas au sheriff avec moi… »_

_« Je suis ton père Bella… il est normal que me pose des questions… »_

_« Ouui Char… papa… désolée… on a… juste… parlé… rien de bien important… enfin tu vois… »_

_« Oh oui… des trucs de filles… »_

_« Si on veux… »_

Charly n'ayant pas encore pris son repas, je fis rapidement cuire les lasagnes. Nous mangions en silence puis je montais dans ma chambre.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et fixait le plafond… je planais… en plein rêve… et je ne voulais pas me réveiller…

)°-°(

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que vous détestez beaucoup moins Edward tout à coup…

Alors autant vous le dire… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre… je savais ou je voulais aller mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le chemin adéquat pour y arriver… le nombre de fois ou j'ai effacer pour recommencer… même la je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre… mais bon… je pense pas pouvoir faire mieux…

Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


	5. Chapter 5

Une longue Année commence

Chapitre 4

Me revoici… après une panne d'inspiration… une panne d'ordi… bronchiolite pour mes deux jumeaux… une panne Internet (j'ai grillé ma box… plus d'Internet, plus de téléphone, plus de TV… l'enfer quoi) Rajouter à cela la déprime de ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, qui après avoir fêté ses 15 ans de mariage cet été, c'est vu plaqué du jour au lendemain par son mari, la laissant seule avec un taf à mi-temps et 5 enfants… sympa le gars… les hommes… un vaste programme…

Mais bon trêve de bavardage… je vous laisse lire la suite… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Bon inutile de dire que Twilight ne m'appartiens pas… dommage j'aurais bien pris Edward pour mon usage perso… ^^

vvv

J'avais passé le reste du week-end sur un petit nuage, j'avais encore quelques appréhensions quand à ma… relation avec Edward… si relation il y avait. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis vendredi soir et j'avais peur mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser… je lui avais demandé du temps… il m'en donnait.

Pendant le week-end, j'avais retourné ma chambre à la recherche de la fameuse lettre qu'Edward affirmait m'avoir laissé. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne l'avais pas trouvé, elle semblait avoir disparu. Charly avait été surpris que je préfère faire un « grand nettoyage de printemps » dans ma chambre plutôt que de profiter d'un des « rares week-ends ensoleillé » qu'offrait Forks.

Après quelques instants, où j'avais bafouillé un truc comme quoi mes devoirs étaient fait et que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir alors autant en profiter pour faire le ménage, Charly s'était mit à rire en disant que j'étais la fille dont tout les pères rêvaient… jolie, intelligente, sérieuse en cours et qui ne sortait pas le week-end. Sur ce il m'avait brièvement prise dans ses bras avant de me laisser à mon « ménage ».

Le lundi matin, j'avais une boule d'appréhension dans le ventre, j'allais revoir Edward et je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir, comment il allait réagir, avec moi, en présence de nos camarades de classe et en présence de sa famille. Plus le temps passait, plus ma peur remontait… avait il changé d'avis ? M'adresserait il la parole ? Sera-t-il là ?

Après avoir rapidement ranger la cuisine, je pris une grande inspiration, pour me donner le courage de sortir de chez moi et partir… affronter… affronter… je sais pas moi… mon avenir ? Avant de me dégonfler et de retourner sous ma couette, je saisie mon sac et sorti de ma maison.

A peine avais-je fermé la porte que le ciel me confirma ce que mon père m'avait dit ce week-end ce week-end : le soleil était rare à Forks.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma camionnette, je remarquais une voiture stationné à la place de la voiture de patrouille de Charly, mon coeur s'affola quand je reconnu la voiture grise d'Edward. Il était sorti de son véhicule et attendait appuyé contre la portière, les mains dans les poches, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

Edward se redressa alors que je m'avançais dans sa direction. Arrivée à sa hauteur, nous restâmes quelques instants à nous fixer sans rien dire. Puis Edward releva sa main pour venir remettre une mèche - que le vent avait fait s'envoler - derrière mon oreille, au passage il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas si c'était du à la surprise, à la froideur de ses doigts, celle de l'air ou simplement à la douceur de son contact, toujours est il que je fut parcouru d'un… délicieux frisson, qui parti de ma joue pour aller se perdre dans mes orteils, accélérant au passage mon rythme cardiaque d'environ 300%.

Alors que j'allais virer au rouge écrevisse, sa main toujours sur ma joue, Edward prit enfin ma parole, me ramenant sur terre.

_**« Bonjour Bella… »**_

_**« Heu… oui… Bonjour Edward. »**_ Comme il ne rajoutait rien je repris la parole. _**« Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »**_

_**« Je… heu… je… comment dire… je me suis dit que… que comme on… comme nous avons les même cours… je pourrais t'accompagner au lycée… »**_

_**« Parce que cette semaine, tu n'as pas honte de moi… ça ne te dérange pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi… pire… d'être vu avec moi ? »**_

_**« Bella… je… suis désolé… si tu préfères y aller avec… »**_ Il regarda ma camionnette._** « Avec… ta… voiture… OK… pas de problème… je comprendrais… »**_

Subitement, ses doigts ne furent plus sur ma joue mais de nouveau dans sa poche et je sentis un grand vide là où c'était trouvé sa main quelques secondes plutôt et aussitôt je regrettais mes paroles.

_**« Je rigole Edward »**_

_**« Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir la semaine passé… je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis désolé… je ne me pardonnerais jamais mon comportement avec toi… »**_

_**« C'est bon Edward… passons à autre chose… si tu veux bien… »**_

_**« D'accord… » **_Il me fit un petit sourire timide et repris avec hésitation. _** « Alors… tu… tu veux… »**_

_**« Oui… je veux bien que tu m'accompagne… »**_

Un immense (et magnifique) sourire vint illuminer son visage, il semblait vraiment… heureux, que j'accepte d'aller au lycée avec lui. Après nous être à nouveau observé quelques minutes en silence, Edward se pencha une nouvelle fois vers moi, posant sa main sur ma hanche, puis moins d'une seconde plus tard sa bouche était sur la mienne, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes. Immédiatement, tous les doutes qui m'avaient assailli depuis mon réveil s'envolèrent. IL était là… et IL m'embrassait.

J'eu l'impression de toucher le paradis lorsque je senti sa langue sur ma lèvre, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Autorisation que je lui accordais sans même réfléchir. Et là j'eu l'impression d'être à ma place, dans ses bras.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, Edward s'écarta me permettant de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon front.

_**« J'en ai eu envie dés que je t'ai vu sortir de la maison. »**_

_**« Moi aussi… »**_

Nous nous sourîmes quelques instants puis il me prit la main, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa après l'avoir senti.

_**« On… on devrait… y aller… nous allons être en retard… »**_

_**« Oui… »**_

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au coté passager pour m'ouvrir la porte et m'aider à m'installer, puis il fit rapidement le tour et prit place derrière le volant, nous prîmes ensuite route en direction du lycée.

Le trajet se fit en silence, j'ignorai qui de lui ou de moi prit la main de l'autre, toujours est il que nos doigts étaient liés lorsqu'Edward se gara devant le lycée. Ce n'est qu'à ce instant que je m'aperçu qu'Edward était seul.

_**« Où sont tes frères et sœurs ? »**_

_**« Ils… ils… ont pris la voiture d'Emmett… je… pour que l'on puisse être… un peu seul… »**_

_**« C'est… c'est gentil de leurs part… »**_

_**« Oui… puis Alice a insisté… elle veut aller faire du shopping après les cours…. Et c'est Emmett qui à la plus grand voiture… »**_

Du shopping, je déteste ça… et si elle avait besoin d'un voiture plus grande que celle d'Edward… (qui était déjà bien assez grande à mon avis…) c'est qu'Alice avait l'intention de dévaliser les magasins, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas prévue de m'embarquer dans sa viré des magasins…

_**« ho… pauvres Jasper et Emmett… »**_

Edward rigola quelques secondes puis reprit. _**« Oui… mais ils ont l'habitude »**_ Ils observa un petit silence _**« Tiens… les voila… »**_

En effet, un Enorme 4x4 se garait à coté de nous.

_**« Qu'est ce… qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ? Enfin… tes frères et sœurs… qu'est ce que tu… »**_

_**« Ne t'en fais pas… ils ne diront rien… enfin peu être qu'Emmett fera une ou deux blagues douteuses… mais… si… si il te mets mal à l'aise… dis le moi… »**_

_**« Oui… enfin... il sera Emmett quoi… »**_

_**« On va dire ça comme cela »**_

_**« Et… et Alice… elle… elle sait quoi de… nous ? »**_

_**« Je ne lui ai rien dit… enfin pas grand-chose… mais… mais tu te rendras vite compte qu'il est très difficile voir impossible de lui cacher quelque chose… »**_

_**« D'accord… »**_

_**« Viens Allons-y… »**_

_**« Ok »**_ Malgré ça je ne bougeais pas pour autant, Edward se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa légèrement avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella… tout ira bien… Je les empêcherais de te mordre… promis… »**_

Il sorti de la voiture et fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière afin de l'aider à sortir.

Avant que nous ayons le temps d'arriver vers le reste des Cullen, Alice… venait, courait, volait, sautait, se précipitait ? Dans notre direction et me prit dans ses bras pour me faire un bisous sur la joue.

_**« Bonjour Bella »**_

Je me détachais tant bien que mal de son étreinte avant de lui répondre. _**« Bonjour Alice… »**_

_**« Comment va tu ce matin ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour vendredi ? Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… Dis moi que tu me pardonnes ?**_

Comment pouvait elle parler autant et si vite sans respirer ? Sans compter qu'elle souriait et sautillait en même temps… il y a pas… cette famille… était… comment dire… spéciale.

_**« Alice… une question à la fois…. »**_

_**« oui… oui… Alors… »**_

_**« Alice… laisse Bella tranquille… »**_

Je tournais la tête vers Edward, il s'était tendu comme si il était nerveux des paroles de sa sœur, à moins qu'il n'ait peur de mes réponses… je ne saurais le dire… je serrais ses doigts un peu plus fort dans ma main, Edward baissa alors le regard vers moi. Aussitôt un sourire reprit place sur son visage alors que je sentais ses muscles se détendre tandis qu'il me rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

_**« Salut Bella… De retour parmi nous ? »**_

Je me retournais pour voir Emmett arriver vers nous, un grand sourire sur le visage, le bras passé atour des épaules d'une Rosalie plus belle que jamais. Jasper lui était déjà à coté d'Alice.

_**« Maintenant que tu es de retour, Eddy-chou va enfin être moins grognon… » **_

_**« Emmett ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »**_

_**« Mais bien sur Eddy-chou… Comme tu veux Eddy-chou… »**_

_**« Emmett ! Attention ! »**_

Je sentis un grognement monter dans la poitrine d'Edward, comme si il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me rapprocher d'Edward, pourquoi ? Le rassurer ? L'empêcher d'étriper son frère ? L'apaiser ? Je ne sais pas…

_**« Ne t'en fait pas Bella… ils vont pas se battre… ils sont toujours comme ça… »**_

Je regardais Jasper, il observait ses deux frères se chamailler, en souriant. Il avait l'air habitué au comportement du reste de la fratrie, il semblait vouloir me rassurer et cela fonctionnait puisqu'à peine avais-je croisé son regard que je fut envahi d'un calme absolu, toutes mes appréhensions, mes doutes s'étaient envolés. Je n'avais jamais été aussi calme… du moins pas en publique…

C'est la sonnerie qui me ramena à la réalité et après un signe de tête à sa famille, Edward m'incita à prendre la direction de notre cours de biologie.

Nous étions les premiers arrivés, nous nous installions à notre paillasse, discutant du cours précédant, il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assister au cours de vendredi, il était plutôt bien au courant de ce que le prof nous avait fait faire.

_**« Dis moi Edward… pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas… très… présent la semaine dernière… tu sembles bien au courant des cours… »**_

_**« Ho… euh… Oui… je… j'ai vu avec la vie scolaire… et… et j'ai rattrapé les cours c week-end… »**_

Il semblait bizarre, mal à l'aise, avait il peur que je le prenne pour une tête d'ampoule ? Je trouvais sa… gêne mignonne et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je me redressais pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

_**« Un élève sérieux… j'aime ça… »**_

Edward me fit un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

Le prof arriva et nous nous réinstallions correctement pour suivre notre cours, Edward était très fort, il semblait déjà connaître le programme. Il faisait tout pour m'aider là où je ne comprenais pas les explications de M. Banner. Moi pour ma part, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours et c'était Vraiment très difficile. Je devais bien admettre qu'avoir Edward à mes cotés était très loin de m'aider, je devais lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas le toucher, Edward agissait sur moi comme un aimant et je devais bien admettre que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me battre contre cette attraction.

Puis il y avait les bavardages derrière nous, enfin je devrais plutôt dire « les commérages et autres racontars ». Au choix, les filles semblaient s'être ligué contre moi alors que les garçons s'en prenaient à Edward. Je ne sais pas si il les entendait, il n'en montrait aucun signe, pourtant ils étaient loin d'être discret. En tout cas moi je les entendais et ça commençais à sérieusement m'agacer… je n'avais qu'une envie (autre que de prendre Edward dans mes bras) c'était me retourner et leur dire : « oui la nouvelle et le beau gosse casanier et mystérieux du lycée se sont rapprochés… et Alors ? En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Mais j'étais bien trop timide pour oser le faire et en même temps si ils savaient à quel point Edward et moi, nous nous étions rapproché… je voyais d'ici leurs têtes… sans parler des commérages…

Finalement la sonnerie retenti et j'avais réussi à tenir les 2 heures sans céder à la tentation et mon envie de me blottir dans les bras d'Edward et j'en étais fière. Visiblement Edward avait du lutter contre la même envie puisqu'à peine avions nous franchi la porte de la classe, qu'il m'attirais contre lui, posant un rapide baiser sur mon front.

J'en étais ravi alors je passais mes bras autour de ses hanches pour me tenir encore plus près de lui tandis qu'un grand sourire s'installait sur mes lèvres. En vrai gentleman, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cours, devant la salle, il me reprit dans ses bras.

_**« Et te voici Arrivé… »**_

_**« Je vois… merci de m'avoir accompagné… »**_

_**« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Bella… »**_

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule, tape que je regrettais aussitôt, j'avais oublié à quel point il était musclé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir taper un mur. _**« Charmeur… »**_

_**« Non… réaliste… »**_

Sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je préférais changer de sujet. _**« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris cette option… je ne suis même pas douée… mais j'aime ça… ça me détend… et toi ? Tu as quelle matière maintenant ? »**_

_**« Chimie » **_

_**« Trop risqué pour moi… trop de produit dangereux… »**_

_**« J'aurais du prendre dessin moi aussi… je n'ai pas envie de te quitter… »**_

_**« Moi non plus… mais tu dois y aller… et moi je vais aller dessiner avec Alice… »**_

_**« Alice… » **_ Il avait prononcé le nom de sa sœur en grimaçant et ça m'inquiétais quelque peu.

_**« Quoi Alice ? »**_

_**« Autant te prévenir… elle… elle a l'intention de te faire passer un interrogatoire en règle…. »**_ Je grimaçais à mon tour. _**« Je suis désolé… vraiment… en plus elle a pas l'intention de t'épargner… tout va y passer… je suis désolé… »**_

_**« Ouais… »**_ Marmonnais-je en soupirant._** « En plus ta sœur n'a pas l'air de accepter le « non » pour réponse… »**_

_**« Surtout ne te sent pas obligé de répondre… si… si tu veux pas… si c'est trop… personnel… ne te force pas… je… je… »**_

_**« Ca va aller Edward… je devrais survivre… »**_ Pour être honnête, je n'en étais pas vraiment sure… mais pas la peine de m'inquiéter plus en stressant Edward.

_**« Je sais… c'est juste… que j'espère que… que tu ne croira pas tout ce qu'Alice te dira… ou... ou... tu… »**_ Il se tu cherchant ses mots…

_**« Ou que je parte en courant… »**_

_**« Aussi… »**_

Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour le rassurer. _**« Ca va aller… et comment sais-tu que je vais subir un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo ? On n'a pas vu Alice depuis ce matin…**_

Il se tendit mal à l'aise mais il continuait à me sourire. _**« Heu… je… Alice est ma sœur… je la connais… je sais ce qu'elle pense… »**_

A ce moment, la deuxième sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours et Edward parti rejoindre sa classe à reculons (c'est pas moi qui ferais cela… je tomberais après seulement trois pas… probablement en trébuchant sur mes propres pieds…), lorsqu'il eut tourné au bout du couloir, j'entrai enfin en classe. Je m'installais à mon chevalet, j'avais à peine sortie mes affaires qu'Alice surgit à mes cotés.

_**« Bella… enfin seules… »**_

vvv

Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…

**PS : Pour la suite je ne sais pas du tout quand elle saura dispo… j'ai les idées… que j'arrive pas à mettre en ordre j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire… et je voudrais écrire un OS pour le nouveau concours Lovelemon… d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'allez faire un tour sur le forum… plein de bonne Chose et il y en a pour tout les gout… (lien sur mon profil)**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde… et non… je suis pas morte… enfin je crois pas… ^^

Je sais… ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié… et j'en suis vraiment… mais alors vraiment désolée… je n'ai rien a dire pour ma défense si ce n'est que j'ai une vie… des jumeaux en bas ages… un nouveau travail… des ami(e)s prenant mais que j'adore, un manque d'inspiration enfin pas d'inspiration… je sais ou je veux les conduire mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire mes idées sans que ça fasse brouillon… alors voici une petite suite… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Disclaimer : Bon inutile de dire que Twilight ne m'appartiens pas… dommage j'aurais bien pris Edward pour mon usage perso… ^^ j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir.

BS / EC

A ce moment, la cloche annonça la reprise des cours, Edward parti en cours à reculons, lorsqu'il eut tourné au bout du couloir, j'entrais enfin en classe. Je m'installais à mon chevalet, j'avais à peine sorti mes affaires qu'Alice surgissait à mes côtés.

_**« Bella… enfin seules… »**_

Oups… à sa tête je sus qu'Edward avait raison, j'allais subir un interrogatoire en règle et l'espace de quelques secondes Alice me fit peur, elle semblait prête à tout pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

_**« Alice… comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? »**_

_**« Je vais très bien… mais on est pas ici pour parler de moi… »**_

_**« Tu as raison…. Nous sommes ici pour prendre un cours de dessin. »**_

Ok, je savais que j'étais en train d'essayer de gagner du temps et je savais aussi que cela était totalement inutile, mais bon… je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer non ?

_**« Belle… Bella… Bella… alors qu'as-tu à me dire ? »**_

_**« Rien de particulier… »**_

_**« Bella… ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi… ça ne marche pas… tu sais très bien de quoi je parle alors dis moi… que c'est il passé entre mon frère et toi vendredi ? »**_

_**« Heu… on a discuté… on a pas vraiment eut le choix puisque qu'un lutin diabolique nous a… comment dire… piégé… pour que l'on se retrouve dans la même pièce, face à face… »**_

_**« En même temps si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous en seriez toujours au même point, tous les deux… et vu votre… « Rapprochement » j'ai plutôt l'impression de vous avoir rendu service… alors tu pourrait au moins me remercier… je l'ai fait pour vous deux… « **_

_**« Oh ! Heu… merci Alice… »**_

_**« **__**Pas de quoi Bella… comme je te l'ai dis… je l'ai fait pour Edward et toi… et aussi un peu pour moi… »**_

_**« Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'Edward et moi soyons… ensemble te concerne… » **_

_**« Alors vous êtes ensembles ? »**_

Oups… je lui réponds quoi ? C'est vrai… avec Edward, nous n'avions pas parlé de notre relation, bien sûr je souhaitais pouvoir dire que OUI nous étions ensemble mais je ne savais pas comment Edward envisageais notre « relation »… est-ce que pour lui nous étions un couple ? Voulait il que nous soyons un couple ?

Voila que je recommençais à me poser tout un tas de question et je n'étais pas de vouloir des réponses. Et en parlant de réponses, Alice attendait toujours la mienne. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me décider à lui répondre.

_**« Heu… oui… enfin je sais pas… je crois… on en a pas vraiment parlé… »**_

_**« Ok… je vais me contenter de ça… pour le moment… alors de quoi vous avez parlé Vendredi ?**__** »**_

_**« De tout… des cours, de musiques, de **__**littérature, de nos goûts en général… on a fait connaissance quoi… »**_

_**« Je vois… »**_ Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel elle me regarda, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'en aucun cas elle allait se contenter de ma réponse. _**« Mais Bella… Bien que je sois persuadé que la littérature, la musique et autres soient des sujet ô combien passionnant, que c'est il passé d'autre ? »**_ Je la regardais le plus innocemment possible, faisant ainsi celle qui ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. _**« Bella, je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose, je veux juste que tu me dise quoi… »**_

_**« Je te l'ai dit… on a discuté et en discutant on a dissipé un quiproquo… »**_

_**« Un quiproquo ? Quel quiproquo ? »**_

_**« Un truc idiot… Machin a dit à truc… Truc à dit bidule… tu vois le genre… »**_

_**« Je vois le genre maintenant je veux les détails… qu'est ce qui c'est passé e jour de la rentré… car c'est bien le jour de la rentrée qu'il c'est passé un truc puisque vous vous êtes pas adressé la parole le reste de la semaine. » **_

Bon… restons calme, que lui dire de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de a rentré… la vérité ? Hors de question, je n'oubliais pas que nous étions en salle de cours et qu'un tas d'oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient entendre notre conversation… et puis même si nous étions seules… c'était intime…. Beaucoup trop intime pour que j'en parle avec Alice. Après tout je ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine, puis elle était la sœur d'Edward… ça me gênait d'en parler avec elle..

Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas mentir, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tout mensonge sortant de ma bouge était repérable à 10km à la ronde ou qu'un panneau lumineux prenait place sur mon front pour indiquer « Mensonges ! ». Résultat je me faire toujours chopper – pas que j'au souvent eu l'occasion de mentir, jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours eu une existence pour le moins banale, je n'avais pas grand-chose à cacher à mes proches.

Je cherchais mes mots – ainsi qu'une explication plausible – je mettais décider à lui dire la vérité – ou du moins une partie – qui sais, peut être qu'avec une demi vérité, je ne me transformerais pas en tomate et Alice ne le remarquerais pas.

_**« Comme tu le sais, le jours de la rentrée, j'ai eu un petit accident en sport… »**_

_**« T'as pris en ballon en pleine tête et le prof à insisté pour qu'Edward te raccompagne mais tu n'as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé… une fois chez toi… »**_

_**« Oui donc Edward m'a raccompagné puis… il m'a aidé à m'installé au salon, il m'a apporté de l'aspirine et de la glace pour ma tête… »**_

_**« « Jusque la… rien d'anormal… »**_

_**« Si tu le dis… il s'est installé à mes coté puis on s'est regardé… et… et sans que je comprenne comment… on s'embrassait… »**_

_**« Je le savais… je le savais… j'en étais sur » **_Je n'avais aucun problème à l'imaginer en train de sautiller en tapant des mains…_** « Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous êtes fait la tête toute la semaine… »**_

_**«**__** J'ai pas fini… donc on s'embrassait puis… puis comme je… j'étais fatiguée et j'avais encore mal à la tête… je me suis endormi… quand je me suis réveillé, ton frère était pari… je… j'ai pris peur… j'ai cru qu'il regrettait, le lendemain, je voulais lui le voir au lycée… mais il m'évitait… plus même, il me fuyait… je j'étais persuadée qu'il regrettait… qu'il m'en voulait. »**_

_**« Pourquoi il est pas venu te voir de suite le mardi ? ça aurait été plus simple… »**_

_**« En faite, c'est là qu'est le quiproquo… Edward m'a dit qu'avant de partir il m'avait laissé un petit mot mas je ne l'ai pas trouvé… »**_

_**« « et a**__**lors ? »**_

_**« Ben quand vous êtes arrivés devant le lycée, j'étais en train de discuté avec Mike et ton frère c'est – à son tour fait un film, comme quoi JE regrettais » **_ Comme si JE pouvais regretter quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi. _**« Que je préférais être avec Mike »**_ Vraiment ridicule, bien que Mike soit quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur d'Edward. _**« Alors… il… m'a fait la tête… et voila… tu connais l'histoire… un malentendu stupide… »**_

_**«**__** Oui en tout cas ça explique l'état d'Edward la semaine passé… il était jaloux… »**_

La sonnerie retenti à ce moment mettant ainsi un terme à l'interrogatoire d'Alice, je pensais m'en être plutôt bien sorti, j'avas réussi à lui raconter l'essentiel sans pour autant entrer dans les détails et surtout j'avais réussi à faire passé mes semi mensonges sans me faire prendre.

Je remballais rapidement mes affaires, pressée de quitter le cours et surtout pressée de retrouver Edward, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il m'avait manqué, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Si les deux heures de biologie – à lutter contre l'attraction qu'Edward avait sur moi – m'avais paru « compliqué » - à la fois trop longues et trop courtes – les deux heures de dessin m'avaient paru interminable – malgré ou à cause ? de la présence d'Alice et de son interrogatoire.

Je n'avais rarement rangé mes affaires aussi vite, je fus presque aussi rapide qu'Alice. Mon sac sur le dos, je sortis de la classe pour aller retrouver Edward au self.

Et surprise, il était là, appuyé conte les cassiers qui faisaient fac à la porte, il semblait dans ses pensées, les yeux clos, les mains enfoncées dans les poche de son jeans, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, il était… beau – à défaut d'un mot, d'un adjectif assez fort pour le décrire, il aurait pu servir de modèle pour la statut d'Apollon.

J'avais à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'Edward ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant de suite mon regard. Aussitôt son sourire s'élargit, apportant son jumeau sur mes lèvres alors que des papillons s'étaient mis à danser la macaréna dans mon estomac – comme à chaque fois que je le voyais.

Il ne bougeât pas d'un millimètre alors que je m'avançais vers lui. J'avançais lentement, comme si aller plus vite l'aurait fais fuir ou disparaître. Edward sembla reprendre vie lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques centimètre de son corps que je savais parfait. Tandis que j'étais à mon tour immobile – me demandant comment je devais me comporter, devais-je l'embrasser ? me glisser dans ses bras ? ne rien faire ? simplement lui prendre la mais ? – J'étais donc en plein débat intérieur lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward s'enrouler délicatement sur ma nuque alors qu'il se penchait pour poser un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt mes mains – visiblement, elles avaient leur propres volonté – vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, histoire de me rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Lorsque notre baiser pris fin, Edward caressa tendrement mon nez avec le sien, si je n'avais pas déjà été sous son charme nul doute que ce geste m'aurait fait craquer.

_**« Tu mas tellement manqué ma Bella…**_

_**« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Edward… »**_

Cette fois ce fut moi qui initia le baiser, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Edward, seul lui et ses lèvres m'importaient, le reste oublié. Toute fois mon estomac ne sembla être de mon estomac puisqu'il se mit à gronder, réclament ainsi sa dose de nourriture.

Ayant entendu les gargouillis de mon estomac, Edward rompit le baiser, me regardant avec un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres.

_**« Tu as faim… allons manger »**_

Il s'écarta de moi pour ce tourner dans la direction de la cafétéria et si mon intention avait été de simplement lui prendre la main et de marcher à ses cotés, Edward, lui tira sur ma main pour m'attirer près de lui afin de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Voyant cela, j'enroulais mon propre bras autour de sa taille, puis nous nous mimes en route, direction le réfectoire.

Nous avions tout juste fait quelque pas dans les couloirs du lycée que je m'aperçu – enfin ou seulement ? – qu'Alice n'était plus dans les parages.

_**« Où est Alice ? »**_

_**« Elle a rejoint Jasper… »**_

_**« Si tu le dis… »**_

Lorsque nous arrivions à la cafétéria, je pu constater qu'effectivement Alice avait retrouvé Jasper et qu'ils étaient installés à la même table que la semaine passé en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Ils semblaient tout les 4 en grande conversation et ne semblaient pas remarqué notre arrivé. Contrairement au reste du lycée, puisque tous ou presque se retournèrent pour nous dévisager.

J'eu du mal à décrypter leur expression, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si il étaient surpris parce que j'étais… disons… « Intéresser » par Edward où si c'étaient parce qu'Edward était avec moi (pendant la semaine passé à jouer à cache-cache avec Edward, J'avais appris que les « Cullen » étaient des êtres à part, ne se mêlant que rarement aux autres) alors que j'entre bars dessus bras dessous avec Edward dans la cafétéria avait – je le reconnais – de quoi surprendre quelque personne – surtout après avoir passé une semaine à nous ignorer et nous fuir.

Comme nous étions presque les derniers arrivés (j'avais pas remarqué que nous avions passé tant de temps qans le couloir) Nous fumes rapidement servis – Edward avait chargé un plateau avec toute sorte de plats.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre les autres à leur table, Edward me saisie le bras et m'indique une table vide à l'écart. Bien que surprise je le suivie et pris place sur la chaise à coté de la sienne.

_**« Et ta famille ? Ils ne vont rien dire si nous ne déjeunons pas avec eux ? »**_

_**« « Ne t'en fais pas pour eux… crois moi… ça ne les dérange pas du tout si nous ne mangeons pas avec eux… »**_

Il me regarda avec un tel soutire que je ne put rien ajouter de plus. Et je devais admettre que j'étais plus qu'heureuse de déjeuner en tête à tête avec lui.

Edward me osa à nouveau Mille et une question pendant que nous mangions – du moins pendant que je mangeais, j'avais remarqué que bien que parfois il prenait quelque aliment entre ses longs doigts, il n'avait rien avalé - donc Edward me posa toute sorte de question, me demandant de lui raconter ma vie en Arizona, quels étaient mes amis, mes professeurs, me demandant de lui décrire ma chambre à Phoenix (il avait déjà vu celle de Forks) Bref, il semblait curieux de connaître chaque seconde de ma vie avant mon aménagement chez Charly, fasciné par chacune de mes réponse.

Lassé de ne parler que de moi – j'avais également envie de tout connaître d'Edward – je changeais de sujet, posant à mon tour des questions.

J'appris alors que sa famille et lui avaient emménager à Forks il y a deux ans, qu'avant cela, ils avaient habité en Alaska du coté de Denali – et moi qui me plaignait du climat « forksien »… - je lui demandais alors de me décrire sa vie là-bas, les paysage… tout quoi… j'aimais l'entendre parler de lui…. J'aimais tellement le son de sa voix qu'il aurait pu me lire l'annuaire j'aurais trouvé cela fabuleux…

Je sursautais quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours, je soupirais avant de me relever, je remis mon sac sur l'épaule alors qu'Edward prenait le plateau pour l'apporter sur le chariot. Il revient vers moi en souriant.

Edward pris ma main, enlaçant nos doigts – un geste simple mais qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. En silence, nous primes la direction de notre prochain cours, une fois arrivé, je soupirais une nouvelle fois, Edward se tourna alors vers moi, reprenant mon visage dans sa main libre.

_**« Hey… Ca va ? »**_

Bonne question, allais-je bien ? _**« Ca va… je suis avec toi… » **_Bien sur que j'allais bien, il était là avec moi… je ne pouvais qu'aller bien. Ma réponse du lui plaire puisque son sourire s'agrandit.

_**« Prête pour le cours de sport ? »**_

_**« Pas vraiment... mais bon… c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… »**_

_**« Ca va bien se passer… »**_ Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur la légère bosse qui ornait encore ma tempe, vestige du coup de ballon de la semaine passé. _**« Et je te jure que plus jamais je ne laisserais un ballon ou quoi que ce soit te faire du mal… crois moi… »**_

_**« Je te fais confiance… »**_

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et ce qui au départ devait être un chaste baiser pris rapidement de l'ampleur. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou alors que je sentais sa langue venir caresser ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant ainsi l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je permis sans hésitation, enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne.

C'est à bout de souffle et sûrement aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot que je quittais sa bouche. Aussitôt je plongeais mon regard mon regard dans le caramel de ses iris.

_**« On… on devrait aller en cours… »**_

_**« Oui… je te retrouve de l'autre coté ma Bella… »**_

Je ne retrouvais l'usage de mes jambes (et de mon cerveau) que lorsque Edward passa la porte du vestiaire des garçons en m'adressant un dernier geste de la main et un clin d'oeil – sans oublier son magnifique sourire en coin. Arrêterais-je un jour de réagir ainsi à sa simple vision ? J'espérais que non… j'aimais beaucoup trop cette sensation…

C'est finalement Angela Webber qui me redescendit sur terre en me prenant le bras pour m'accompagner dans les vestiaires.

BS / EC

Et voila… un chapitre de plus…

J'espère qu'il vous a plus… même si on avance pas vraiment…

Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…

J'essaie de faire la suite rapidement, je promet rien, avec mes jumeaux qui apprennent à marcher je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête…


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde…

Voici la suite… enfin un petit chapitre… histoire de vous faire patienter… j'essaie de mettre le prochain chapitre - qui devrait être plus long – en ligne dimanche soir ou lundi dans la journée sans faute…

Disclaimer : Bon inutile de dire que Twilight ne m'appartiens pas… dommage j'aurais bien pris Edward pour mon usage perso… ^^ j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture à toutes (et tous ?)

**BS / EC**

C'était la 1ère fois depuis le matin que j'étais seule, enfin sans Edward ou sa sœur, résultat : j'avais à peine refermé la porte du vestiaire derrière moi que Jessica me sautait dessus.

_**« Alors comme ça tu sors avec Edward Cullen ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne e l'as pas dis ? Alors ? Alors ? »**_

Ô mon dieu ! Elle a prit des cours avec Alice ? Comment elles font pour parler aussi vite et sans respirer ? Dire que je pensais que ma mère parlais vite…

_**« Jessica !**__**Arrête **__**de **__**poser **__**des **__**questions »**_ Interloquée, Jessica se retourna vers Angela comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. _**« Si **__**tu **__**veux **__**des **__**réponses **__**laisse **__**le **__**temps **__**à **__**Bella **__**d**__**'**__**en **__**placer **__**une**__**…**__** »**_

_**« Oui… Excuse moi Bella… Alors depuis quand ? Parce que depuis qu'ILS sont arrivé à Forks, Edward n'a montrer le moindre interet pour qui que ce soit… et toi tu débarque – il y a quoi… 10 jours – et tu hop tu sors avec lui ! »**_

_**« Heu**__**… **__**je**__**…**__** »**_ Je commençais à croire qu'Alice lui avait également donnée des cours d'interrogatoire. _**« Je**__**… **__**on **__**va **__**dire **__**depuis **__**Vendredi**__**…**__** »**_

_**« Mais comment ? »**_

_**« Je… c'est… »**_

_**« T'es pas obligé de répondre Bella… si Jess pose toutes ses questions c'est surtout parce qu'elle est jalouse… »**_

Je regardais Angela en haussant un sourcil. _**« Jalouse **__**de **__**quoi ? »**_

_**« De **__**toi**__**…**__** »**_Elle me répondit en secouant la tête comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était évident… _**« Edward **__**n**__**'**__**avait**__** … **__**comment **__**dire**__**… **__**Il **__**n**__**'**__**a **__**jamais **__**montré **__**le **__**moindre **__**intérêt **__**aux **__**avances **__**qu**__**'**__**elle **__**a **__**pu **__**lui **__**faire **__**et **__**toi..**__**Hop**__**… **__**tu **__**sors **__**avec **__**lui**__**…**__** »**_

Immédiatement, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

_**« Je… j'ai rien fait… pour… enfin… je… »**_

_**« Relaxe **__**Bella**__**… **__**détresse**__**… **__**on **__**a **__**jamais **__**dit **__**que**__**…**__** »**_ Jessica me sourit mais elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. **«**_**Alors**__**… **__**depuis **__**quand ? »**_

_**« Vendredi »**_

_**« Comment ?Attends ! Edward était même pas en cours Vendredi… »**_

_**« je **__**suis **__**allé **__**chez **__**lui**__**…**__** »**_devant leurs têtes surprises je continuais. _**« Alice **__**m**__**'**__**avait **__**demander **__**de **__**passer **__**la **__**voir **__**chez **__**elle**__**… **__**elle **__**y **__**était **__**pas**__**… **__**Edward **__**oui**__**… **__**et **__**voilà**__**… **__**le **__**reste **__**c**__**'**__**est **__**entre **__**Edward **__**et **__**moi... »**_ J'avais fini de me changer et je me hâtais vers la sorti du vestiaire. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais aussi pressé d'aller en cours de sport, je voulais tellement fuir cette « interrogatoire » que j'étais prête à tout… puis je savais qu'Edward m'attendais dans le gymnase. _**« Bon**__**… **__**on **__**se **__**revoit **__**de **__**l**__**'**__**autre **__**coté**__**…**__** »**_

Et je quittais le vestiaire sans ajouter un mot. Aussitôt je tombais sur Edward qui m'attendait à tout juste un mètre de la porte du vestiaire des filles, aussi beau que d'habitude, voir plus encore, dans son survêtement aux couleurs de Forks High. Un magnifique sourire pris place sur son sublime visage quand il me vit. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment – pourquoi une personne aussi belle… magnifique… parfaite m'avait choisi moi, Banale parmi les Banalités… mais bon je ne voulais pas/plus réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, je voulais juste profiter du moment présent.

Edward me prit les mains lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.

_**« Enfin »**_

_**« Edward… on s'est quitté il y a 5 minutes à peine… » **_

_**« 5 minutes de trop… ma Bella… »**_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire – et de rougir – je du me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser mais heureusement pour moi, la voix du prof de sport me ramena sur terre, je soupirais et baissais la tête avant de marmonner.

_**« Quand il faut y aller… faut y aller… »**_

On se dirigeât vers les autres élèves attroupés autour du prof. A nouveau, il nous demanda de nous mettre par équipe de deux. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Mike faire un pas dans ma direction mais il se ravisa en grognant lorsqu'il vit qu'Edward tenait déjà… ou encore ma main dans la sienne. (je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si il l'avait lâché à un moment ou à un autre) Le message était clair : Cette fois je ferais équipe avec lui et cette perspective n'avait rien pour me déplaire.

Le prof passa entre nous, distribuant au passage raquette et volant de badminton. Lorsque j'eut ma raquette en main, je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer, le prof l'ignorait mais entre mes mains une simple raquette pouvait se transformer en arme de destruction massive.

_**« Ca**__**va ? »**_ Je devais avoir une drôle de tête puisque Edward me regarde avec inquiétude.

_**« Oui**__**… **__**c**__**'**__**est**__**juste**__**que**__**… **__**tu **__**te **__**rappelle **__**notre **__**1**__**er **__**cours **__**de **__**sport ? »**_ Il haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin. Aussi je devinais que ses pensées avaient dévier sur « l'après cours » et ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'il m'avait raccompagné à la maison. Comme à mon habitude, je pris une jolie teinte qui rendrait jaloux le 1er coquelicot qui réussirait à pousser à Forks, en bafouillant. _**« Tout **__**ça **__**juste **__**avec **__**un **__**ballon**__**… **__**imagine **__**les **__**dégâts **__**que **__**je **__**peux **__**faire **__**avec **__**ça**__**… **__**Si **__**je **__**suis **__**encore **__**en **__**vie **__**à **__**la **__**fin **__**du **__**cours **__**ce **__**sera **__**un **__**vrai **__**miracle**__**…**__** »**_

Aussitôt son visage redevient sérieux. _**« Je **__**ne **__**laisserais **__**jamais **__**rien **__**t**__**'**__**arriver **__**Bella**__**…**__** »**_ Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres à l'endroit où la bosse que je mettais faite la semaine dernière avait enfin disparue. Ses lèvres me parurent si froides en comparaison avec mon visage brûlant que je ne pu retenir un frisson… de froid… de plaisir… d'excitation ? me parcourir alors qu'il me murmurait. _**« Jamais »**_

Finalement, le cours se passa plutôt bien, je n'avais encore blessé personne – un vrai miracle, j'avais même réussi a apprécier le sport quand Edward prit place derrière moi pour me montrer comment bien réussir mon service. Sentir ses bras autour de moi, son torse que je savais parfait contre mon dos fis voler un millier de papillons dans mon ventre. Il du faire un effort suprême pour me souvenir qu'on était en cours pour ne pas simplement fermer les yeux et me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Surtout qu'Edward profita de cette proximité pour poser un petit bisous sur le petit creux derrière mon oreille.

Puis avant que je ne le réalise, le cours était terminé et nous reprenions la direction des vestiaires. Une fois changée, je me hâtais d'aller retrouver Edward devant le gymnase, il m'embrassa des que je fus à sa hauteur. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le parking, Edward m'ouvrit galamment la porte de sa Volvo pour que je m'installe et fis le tour pour s'installer derrière le volant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il roulait calmement et que nous discutions de chose et d'autre, ce n'est qu'après une demi heure que je m'aperçu que la voiture était garé derrière a masse rouge qu'était ma camionnette.

Après une autre demi heure à discuter et à s'embrasser – maintenant que j'avais réaliser qu'il ne conduisait plus, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de répondre à l'attraction que ses douces lèvres avaient sur moi, je n'en avais pas envie non plus et Edward ne semblait pas s'en plaindre à en croire la main qu'il avait poser sur le bas de ma cuisse et dont le pouce faisait de petits cercle sur le tissus de mon jeans.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la voiture, je me reculais, expliquant à Edward – et à moi aussi – qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Un dernier baiser – plus long que les autres - puis je ramassais mon sac à mes pieds et ouvrit la portière. Je sorti de la voiture, respirant à plein poumons l'air pure de Forks essayant de me défaire du Parfum entêtant d'Edward. Puis avant de refermer la porte, je me penchais pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Edward, je fus à nouveau enivrer par son odeur alors que j'étais aspirer pas l'ambre brillant de ses yeux.

_**« Edward ? »**_

BS / EC

Je sais c'était vraiment minuscule… tout rikiki…

Promis je me rattrape sur le prochain… Je suis en train de l'écrire ou moment ou vous lisez celui-ci… alors… Lundi soir maxi… (j'espère bien l'avoir fini avant )

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…

Libre à vous de laisser un petit comm'… ça fait toujours plaisir )


End file.
